Constant vigilance!
by Philine5
Summary: This fanfiction is all about how one of my favorite couples from the Harry Potter series - Lupin and Tonks - gets to know each other, works together and finally falls in love. My story begins in the summer after Harry's fourth school year and will end … well I guess all of you know the ending is sad.
1. Prologue

_This fanfiction is all about how one of my favorite couples from the Harry Potter series gets to know each other, works together and finally falls in love. My story begins in the summer after Harry's fourth school year and will end … well I guess all of you know the ending is sad. My story is meant to fill in any gaps and answer open questions about what is going on out of Hogwarts during Harry's last years in school. I tried to stick very closely to JK's original but also came up with own ideas, characters and locations. (This story actually is my translation of my German fanfiction which is called "Immer wachsam" and is also uploaded on this platform. My mother tongue is German and not English which is why I ask you to be indulgent about my grammar and word choice. For the translation, besides my own attempts, I used the online translation machine deepL which does the job frightening good. Also, my best friend contributes to some chapters as she has a much broader vocabulary than me and above all a feeling for the most natural word choice. Please leave comments either language - or content wise! I'm always happy to see how readers like my stories! If you like my writing let me know and I will translate and upload more soon.)_

Constant vigilance!

As soon as she had materialized that Alastor snapped at her sharply: „I told you not to apparate right here!" She laughed, threw her head back and stroked through her short pinkish hair. "You're not that discreet yourself, you know. With this hat … from which century is that?" And she pointed at Mad-Eye's Bowler, which sat on his head so crooked that it merely covered his magical eye. Alastor ignored Tonk's comment and tramped over the dried-out piece of lawn in the center of the Grimmauldplace towards the ornated garden gate which Tonks could vaguely remember from her childhood. She rushed after him. "Is it going to take long? I can't be late for my night shift again …", she considered apprehensively. Alastor had not told her why she should come here. She suspected it was all about fighting some dark magical creature or artefact. Not a big surprise in this particular house.

Her mother Andromeda had taken her here one time they went to London. The young Tonks had been very proud knowing that this aristocratic looking building, in which at that time people actually were living, belonged to her family. But then her mother told her about the cruel inhabitants of the house, about the many unfortunate hours she had to spend there as a child. Andromeda also talked about how her favorite cousin, Sirius Black, just like her had been erased from the Black's family tree. This second cousin was one of the few relatives that Tonks actually got to know in person. She recalled how she met the handsome young man with her mother. At first Andromeda had intended to cut all ties to her former life and did not even make an exception for her favorite cousin. Until both of them had come to join the Order of the Phoenix which revived their old friendship. Since then Sirius had been a dearly liked visitor of the Tonks family. From that time Tonks was left with some happy memories of a pretty, adventurous man who loved to entertain his second cousin with little magic tricks. But those visits had come to a very sudden end when You-know-who gained more and more power and Sirius had to fear for his closest friends lives and at the same time did everything to protect his godson Harry. Tonk's parents had been appalled when they heard about Sirius' treason and his detention. Not only Andromeda had to suffer from the loss of two good friends but also from her cousin's betrayal. Of course the Tonks family at once had offered to take care of little Harry and actually the baby even had spent a whole day at the family's home until Dumbledore decided to take him to his Muggel relatives.

Tonks would never forget this day. First the shock about Sirius' treason, then the excitement about You-know-who's end and finally the omnious half giant Hagrid on his rattling motorcycle in the front yard. Tonks, who at that time did not understand everything from what was happening around her, sedated baby Harry and made him laugh with dozens of new hair colors and grimaces. Hundreds of owls swarmed around the house, other members of the Orden had sent anxious messages concerning the little wizard. Finally Dumbledore himself had shown up and explained how he already had sent Minerva McGonagall to Little Whinging where she was waiting to meet Hagrid and the baby. Tonks instantly wanted to know what the place, where little Harry was sent, was like but Dumbledore only had winked conspiratorial and gladly taken the small bag of lemon drops that Tonks had offered him as provisions for the road.

Automatically Tonks reached for her left coat pocket and offered Alastor one of the drops. "You'd like one too?", she asked innocently. Mad-Eye warded with a skeptical expression on his face. Since he had spent a whole school year trapped inside his own suit case he had become very distrustful in matters of food, even towards Tonks.

He took a strong-willed step forward and pushed the gate with his bony walking stick. A loud squeak resounded. "Seems like no one has been here for a while!", Tonks noticed in a demonstrative jolly tone to conceal her unpleasant feelings that overwhelmed her face to face with this hotbed of arrogance, hate and racism. Without responding Alastor climbed the three steps in front of number twelve, held his wand in front of him and commanded the door to open. The dark portal, that had a knocker in the shape of a snake, swung open and gave way to a huge, gloomy entrance hall. Tonks stepped inside the building. Besides the unusual size of the hallway and rolling stairs that lead to the first floor nothing here reminded of the former shine of the stately home. Spider webs covered chandeliers and old paintings, the rugs where mothy and the big umbrella stand in one corner – which was made of a detached troll foot – was evidence of a time when troll hunting still had been a popular free time activity for wealthy wizard families. Carefully Tonks took a few short steps inside the hall. The parquet floor creaked under her feet, dust swirled when she stepped on the worn out, dark green carpet.

"I hope he remembers that we're coming …", Alastor snarled. Tonks turned around to face him. "Who?", she whispered, intimidated by the dreary atmosphere of the house. But Alastor again ignored the question and nodded without a word towards the stairway. Together they ascended to the first floor, past a strip of cut off house elf heads, a sight that made Tonks almost threw up. She stopped and turned to Alastor to finally draw out the reason for their excursion from him.

Just then she heard a noise from upstairs, a movement that was not supposed to be there. To loud for rats or other vermin. With the trained velocity of a first-rate auror Tonks dragged her wand out of her cloak and disarmed the big figure that just appeared in one of the door cases. The powerful red flash that burst out of the tip of her wand hit the stranger so hard that it's force knocked him over and catapulted him against the dark frame.

"What the hell, Mad-Eye! Why didn't you see him coming?", Tonks snapped at her mentor while she slowly climbed the stairs to have a closer look at her victim.

It was a tall man around forty years with shoulder-length dark hair and gaunt cheeks. His eyes where widely open and he breathed heavily from the collision. He looked familiar. Cautiously Tonks bended forward. There was no doubt. She jumped back and resolutely pointed her wand at the person on the floor.

"Nymphadora! Don't!", Alastor shouted behind her.

Tonks stopped, completely puzzled. Hardly able to control her voice she responded: "What's that all about, Mad-Eye? Dammit, that's Sirius Black!"

One moment everything remained silent. Tonks withdrew the confused look in Black's eyes until she felt Alastor's harsh hand on her arm which effortless pulled her away from the wanted mass murderer.

"Just hold on for a second!", he snared unwillingly. Tonks did not believe her eyes when she saw her mentor, the avowed opponent of all dark arts, Aalstor Moody, bending down to the traitor, murderer and passionate deatheater, Sirius Black, and helping him back on his feet.

"Sirius.", Alastor greeted him and to Tonk's growing perplexity his voice sounded … worried.

Black gave him a short nodding before he focused his eyes again on Tonk's face, who stood only few steps underneath the two men, not even considering lowering her wand. Even if Alastor had lost his mind, even if he had cozen her into a trap on purpose, she still would do anything to protect him from Black. But she wouldn't manage that on her own.

"Get away from him! I'm calling Kingsley Shacklebolt!", she threatened.

Kingsley was a very experienced auror, Tonk's former supervisor and especially in charge of Sirius Black's prosecution. Just that criminal now changed a conjointly look with one of Tonk's nearest confidants.

"What, in Merlin's name, is going on?", Tonk's shouted at them.

"That I would like to know as well.", a calm but clearly audible voice added. Tonks turned around and laid eyes on another man who had appeared few steps behind her and who had his wand at the ready just like her. His hand was completely steady and his face showed a reasonable, intelligent expression. But his wand was pointed directly at Tonk's heart and he did not seem willing to change his position.

The men had outnumbered her and furthermore they had Aalstor on their side who Tonk's under no circumstances was able to hurt. Black at least did not carry his wand anymore but probably still was very dangerous.

Tonks desperately lowered her arm and at once felt terribly defenseless. She was under the strong impression that she missed an essential part of what was going here. Something was clearly wrong.

Again she turned to Alastor, this time entreatingly asking: "Please, what is going on?"

Alastor rose his hands and slowly approached to her, accompanied by the characteristic _klonk_ of his peg leg. His eyes rested on Tonks but he was talking to the stranger in her back. "This is Nymphadora Tonks, one of the few Blacks who will be in favor of our plans. Nymphadora …", he was talking to her now, "I ask you to listen to us. We are going to uncover a lie that has been hold upright for far too long now." With his bony hand he pointed at Black who by now was standing uncovered directly in Tonk's fire line.

Alastor gave her a warning look as he slowly said: "Sirius Black is innocent."


	2. A real Black

A real Black

"But why? Why did he keep hiding for years? Why scare the whole country with his escape? Why did he never try to prove his innocence?" Tonks teared her short, tousled hair which through her confusion and anxiety was colored dark grey like a thunderstorm. She avoided staring at Black directly and only talked to Alastor while she paced up and down the green decorated salon of the Blacks, always under the suspicious eyes of the strange man.

She critically examined him herself from time to time. He had a narrow, angular face, a three-day beard, bright eyes and greyish temples. From his posture, she could tell a carefully controlled tension and his glaring glance equaled that of a predator.

However Black seemed to have recovered from his shock and now leaned in an almost nonchalant pose against the black marble mantelpiece. Aalstor had come to rest on the only piece of furniture in the room, an old armchair which was made of cracked leather with ornate handles, and told the most incredible story in all sincerity.

Tonks shook her head. "There are too many unanswered questions. How am I supposed to believe this tale?"

At this point, Black rose his voice. "Dora, you know me. Where is the unshakeable faith in the good in people that your mother told you?"

Tonks shied to look in Black's eyes especially as he used her old nickname so naturally as if his unburdened visits at her parent's house dated back a few days only.

She answered soft-spoken: "This faith is easily disappointed. You of all people should know that, if only half of what Mad-Eye told me is true! There is no point in taking pretty lies for the truth."

Now Black righted himself and stepped towards Tonks who forced herself not to draw back. "I was terribly mistaken about Peter. But you won't disappoint me like that. Tell her, Moony!", he suddenly exclaimed and turned to the stranger. "Tell her why you believe me! I never would've sold out the two most important people in my life to Voldemort. James and Lily Potter were the best friends I ever had and their son … Harry … there was – there _is_ no one in this world who means more to me." Saying these words his eyes showed such an earnest and honest expression, showed her all the pain which gloomed inside him that Tonks could not help herself but nodding.

The man which Sirius had called 'Moony' now rose as well and began to speak. He sounded reservedly but definite. "For many years, I felt exactly like you.", he said addressing Tonks. "I experienced how one of my best friends was framed a criminal because he trusted the wrong person. Since I know the truth I struggle to entrust anyone even with the smallest information. But in that way our resistance against Voldemort can't be successful. It is true that we need to choose our friends carefully. But the last remaining risk is one we have to take."

"First I wasn't sure if we should let you in on our plan …", Sirius said lowly. "But Mad-Eye here vouched for you. He said he would entrust you with his own life."

"And dammit, I was right!", Alastor snarled. "You didn't attack me back on the stairs although each and every rule of the ministry told you the opposite. You knew you could trust me."

"I would have knocked over anyone else who would've acted up like this.", Tonks grimly agreed.

Sirius let hear a baying laughter. "You're very good at that!", he said and at the same time demonstratively rubbed the shoulder with which he had hit the door frame.

Tonks hair slowly went back to its usual pink color and embarrassed she casted down eyes. "I'm sorry?", she said insecurely. Then she noticed Sirius' look that slightly indignantly rested on her left hand that still clutched his wand. She gave Alastor an asking look. He just gave a jerk which she interpreted as nodding. Slowly she stepped towards Sirius, internally praying not to make a horrible mistake, and handed back the wand. The stranger, who the whole time just had observed the events, eased off noticeably when his friend retrieved his weapon.

Sirius sighed audibly and exhilarated spun his wand so it sprayed red sparks all over the place. "It's a new one. Mad-Eye got it for me.", he said casually. But Tonks could hear the grateful tone in his voice and she anxiously thought about how it must feel to not have a wand herself. For almost twelve years.

Apparently convinced that Tonks was not a danger anymore the stranger shook her hand. His palm felt cold but strong. "It's nice to meet you, Nymphadora –",

"Tonks!" The remark automatically escaped her lips. "I'm sorry, but please call me Tonks.", she added with blushing cheeks.

Only shortly confused the man continued: "Alright, Tonks. My name is Remus Lupin."

"Professor! This is Professor R. J. Lupin!", Sirius who again was standing by the fireplace interjected. "Really, I never thought that you'd become a teacher one day, Remus."

Lupin ignored his remark and added very seriously: "I'm a member of the Order."

Tonks was surprised. "The Order of the Phoenix? It broke apart years ago!"

Alastor stood up. "Quite right, but we are here to bring it back to life.", he said cryptically and pulled a photography out of the pocket of his travelling cloak. It was old and slightly stained at the edges. But the faces of the witches and wizards in the picture still were aglow with happiness. "When You-know-who came to power the first time fifteen years ago these people formed an alliance and founded the Order of the Phoenix. More than half of them is dead now. But You-know-who has returned.", Alastor explained.

Tonks shivered. "So, it's true?", she asked further.

Sirius bristled with anger. "Of course, it's true. Dumbledore believes Harry, why shouldn't we do?"

"Maybe because I am in the first place obligated to the ministry of magic and they say something totally different about that.", Tonks responded. "Why was Dumbledore excluded from the Wizengamot when he's not out of his mind?"

"The Gamot obviously is obligated to the ministry as well or rather to the ragtag intrigues of Lucius Malfoy. The Daily Prophet only publishes what serves the ministry and people read and believe it.", Alastor insisted.

Tonks felt stalemated. She took a look at the photography again. She recognized the young faces of her mother, the ones of Aalstor, Rubeus Hagrid, Dumbledore and even those of Sirius and Lupin. "Is that them? … The Potters?", she asked and laid her fingertip on the faces of a laughing couple. The man wore round glasses under his black ruffled hair, besides him a pretty redhaired woman with beautiful green eyes.

Sirius and Lupin nodded. Their faces showed loss, grief and cold rage. "We want to finish what we started years ago. For what so many of our friends died.", Lupin said with a raspy voice and the love and determination in it impressed Tonks.

"And … you want me to be part of it?", she asked.

"Dammit, yes, otherwise I wouldn't have shown you the entrance to our headquarters, right?", Alastor gnarled.

"Wait!" Tonks browsed around the dreary room which's interior showed dozens of snake motifs and other symbols for the house Slytherin. " _This place_ is your headquarters? This dinky joint is the embodiment of bigotry, racism and incestuous pure-bloods!"

"Good day, young mistress. What an honor it is to welcome such a fine double of the beautiful Madame Bellatrix in this modest home."

Tonks looked in the protruding eyes of a very old, very ugly house elf who had appeared at the entrance of the salon and now grinned at her in excitement. Thunderstruck she turned to Sirius. " _What_ did he just say?"

She knew only little about her aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, but everything her mother told Tonks about her clearly showed that they had practically nothing in common. Bellatrix was a passionate admirer of Voldemort, one of the first women in his following and deeply convinced that Andromeda had made a terrible mistake by marrying a Muggle-born wizard.

Sirius stood in front of Tonks to shield her from the elf's curious eyes. "Kreacher, get out! She doesn't want to deal with you!", he snapped at him.

"Traitor of his blood, dishonor for his whole family, unworthy bastard …", Kreacher gasped and pointed with a threatening finger at Sirius. "How dares he to put himself between Kreacher and his young mistress …"

"Enough!" With a swing of Sirius' wand the wings of the double door thunked shut and locked the elf out. With an angry look on his face Sirius turned around to the others. "I apology for that, he was still there when I came here a few weeks ago. I can't just send him away, he could talk …"

But Tonks did not listen to him. With the closure of the two door wings the adorned family tree on the ratty wallpaper had completed itself. Next to the handle were three tiny but very detailed portraits of the sisters Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narzissa Black. Or at least two of them. At the spot where the face of her mother should be, was nothing but a big round burn mark. Tonks' father, Ted, was not represented just as little as Tonks herself. But even without her picture on that wall Tonks could tell that her appearance and her aunts did share similar features like the heart-shaped face and the big grey eyes.

"I can't do that.", Tonks insisted and let her hair take a defiant red color. She felt how fear and anger made her grow some centimeters until she was taller than Sirius who was standing next to her. "I certainly won't stay here. And if you think my parents will take only one step into this house you're wrong! Do you feel comfortable about being here? After everything that happened?"

A shadow flit over Sirius' face. "Of course, not …" He stopped for a moment before he added: "But as headquarters for a secret organization that has to operate in the background this house is ideal. We have an Anti-Disapparation Jinx, access to the Floo Network, enough rooms for guests and space for assemblies."

"When You-know-who came to power the first time the ministry provided rooms for us and some meetings also took place at Hogwarts. But now the ministry works against us. The school's inspectors especially Lucius Malfoy control the school's classroom management so we need to find alternatives. And non' of us has such a big house as Sirius.", Alastor explained patiently.

Slowly Tonks shrunk back to her normal size and uneasily folded her arms in front of her chest. "And the leftover Blacks never tried to capture the house back?", she asked sorrowful.

"We've been wondering about that as well.", said Lupin who now was standing at the window suspiciously watching the slowly setting twilight. He turned away from the narrow crescent that had occurred in the pale sky and continued: "We trust that Narzissa Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange with their marriage and the loss of their girl's name also lost their claim on the house. Unjust and old fashioned but in our particular case quite helpful. The house lets only in the ones the owner – Sirius – or a legate – Mad-Eye – inducts to its secret. We're planning to reinforce this mechanism with a Fidelius Charm."

Tonks nodded relieved. Then something came to her mind. "What about your brother, Sirius?" She threw a glance at the family tree. "Regulus, that's his name! What about him?"

Sirius gave her an irritated look. "Regulus is dead. He was a deatheater … invited the pack to this house as soon as it officially belonged to him. He executed horrible tasks for Voldemort." Resigned he shook his head. "Didn't do him any good. Two years before Voldemort disappeared his supporters killed my brother. I guess he tried to run away. Was scared of the war, didn't want to risk his life."

"But they never found his corpse.", Lupin added quickly.

Sirius looked at him bugged just as if they had discussed this issue already several times.

Lupin looked back and added a little stubborn: "And we don't know why the deatheaters killed him or if it was them at all."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Anyway, he's not alive anymore. Here, do you feel that?" And he took Tonks' hand and placed it on the little portrait of his brother on the family tree, directly on the name Regulus Arcturus Black. The spot was cold, unnaturally cold. Tonks shivered. Sirius guided her hand to his cousin's name and Tonks could feel how the wall under her fingers heated up until it almost seemed to glow. Fascinated she struck over the fabric, let her hand wander to different names and faces and eventually realized that except her, Sirius, her mother, her sisters and Narzissa's son there were no other surviving Blacks left. She had not known that. But instead of grief Tonks felt some sort of … relieve? Relieve that the shadow of her family would not follow her throughout her entire life like her mother perceived herself when old shop owners in the Diagon Alley or Tonks' teachers who still knew Andromeda from her school time respectfully called her 'Madame Black'.

Tonks lowered her hand. She might not be a real Black – and she really did not want to be one – but her mother and Sirius were. She would not accept that this name in the future still would spread nothing but fear, antipathy and false respect. She would – if necessary on her own – find a small but honorable spot for the name Black in the history books.

A spot not obtained by fraud and pure blood, but well-deserved with fortitude and bravery.


	3. Secrets

Secrets

The London tube came squeaking to a stop and a flood of people flushed on the already crowded platform. Alastor had insisted to use their way back to the ministry to give Tonks an extra-lesson on Muggel-conform behavior. Although her father was a Muggel-born, Tonks never had had much contact with non-magical people. One reason for that were especially her metamorphmagical talents which she was not able to control during her childhood and that could have endangered the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy.

But aurors, no matter where they were, had to fuse with their environment and become a piece of the mass to stay inconspicuous. Camouflage itself was of course not a problem for Tonks. For their ride to the ministry she had grown herself shoulder-length brown hair and a flat freckled face. Not pretty, not ugly, not provoking. What she did not master was the ability to blend in with her own unique manners. She talked too loud and too much, always gestured wildly and often attracted attention with her hasty clumsiness.

However, Alastor always easily managed to create such an ordinary and boring aura around him that Tonks sometimes lost sight of him herself. She wanted to work hard to achieve this level of absolute conformation as well. So, they squashed in the crammed tram towards the city center and did their best to become invisible.

"Well.", Tonks whispered. "What's the plan? Who are we going to recruit first?"

Aalstor just buzzed unwillingly.

"First of all, we need to make Kingsley stop pursuing Sirius, right?", Tonks added keenly.

"Not here, Nymphadora!", Aalstor snarled head-down.

"Where then?", Tonks countered. "Probably we're nowhere as unobserved as here. It's completely safe."

Sighing Alastor gave up. "First we are going to call on the old members of the Order and see whom we can still trust. Parallel to that we'll distribute false evidence of Sirius' habitation, in order to lure Kingsley away from London. I don't want him to be here when we look for the members of the Order. He'd get wind of it. Besides it's safer for Sirius that way."

Tonks nodded affirmatively. She liked her supervisor a lot but it was true that he always was suspiciously good informed about everything that was going on in the ministry. Almost as if all the memos and owls that were sent every day were guided directly through his office for him to have a glance at. Not that she would put it past to him. As far as she knew he was a very dutiful and law-abiding man who closely cooperated with Cornelius Fudge.

Aalstor rose his head and looked in Tonks' eyes – she sensed that even his magical eye through his Bowler was fixed on her –. "We hoped that maybe you would assume responsibility for this task. I still have my contacts in the ministry. I could wangle some special mission for you which would excuse your absence in the ministry, if necessary for weeks … What do you think?"

Tonks looked down at the dirty floor of the tube and thought. "I imagined my first mission a little different.", she eventually said. Of course, she wanted to help the Order where she could. But going on a trip that possibly would last weeks, completely on her own, laying out red herrings for her instructor who she liked and appreciated and at the same time risking her job at the ministry did not sound like a lot of fun.

Aalstor nodded sympathetic which was highly unusual for him. "It's your decision. Dumbledore and I only thought you were quite suitable for this job …"

"What about my parents, would they know the truth?" Tonks would feel bad about lying to Ted and Andromeda about such a significant issue.

Aalstor shrugged his shoulders. "If they approve of our plans and show themselves loyal to the Order that won't be a problem … But you know: - "

"Constant vigilance! Yes, I know.", Tonks accomplished his sentence and grinned. She had not expected anything else from him.

In the morning at 6 a.m. when Tonks finally returned from her night shift Bill was awake already. He seemed exhausted but sat completely dressed at the kitchen table and sipped his coffee, a Muggel-drink that Tonks had introduced to him. Just like her he was already addicted.

Tonks greeted in few words and schlepped herself to the bathroom to take a shower.

Her and Bill had been best friends since their time at Hogwarts. Although they were as different as night and day: Bill, a pure-blood, who suffered from his flashy red Weasley hair and six younger siblings and on the other side Tonks, an only child with a Muggle-born father and an appearance that she could change however she liked. Although they had been in different houses, their common interests – manly Quidditch and Defense against the Dark Arts – welded them together tightly. After their N.E.W.T. exams Tonks resolved to attend a Wizarding institute with a professional Quidditch academy attached to it in order to pass her auror training. Whereas Bill decided to start a career as curse breaker at Gringotts. He often had to travel to Egypt for his work and Tonks sometimes went to Ethiopia with Kingsley to get to know the dark magical creatures of his country. When Bill had holidays, they undertook trips through Africa, hunted magical monsters and visited international Quidditch tournaments.

Sometimes when a grey and rainy day dawned again in London, Tonks longed back for this time in the sun even when Bill's bright complexion only poorly bore the heat.

Tonks had returned before him from Africa and moved in again with her parents. But Andromeda's constant worries and the long duty stroke to London made Tonks wish for more independency which was why she and Bill moved in together half a year ago when he finally came back to Britain to be near his family again. And until now everything worked out really well: He cooked, she did the dishes, they shared the rent. He never was overly attached or anxious when Tonks left for a dangerous operation and she did not sound him out about his blonde colleague – an almost unnaturally beautiful French girl – who he would take out as of late. Most importantly: non' of them gave any comments on the other one's hairstyle.

But although Tonks was real tired and wanted nothing more but sleeping she could not find rest. Thousands of thoughts rushed trough her head.

Thoughts about her wrongly charged second cousin Sirius, about the mission Alastor wanted to send her on, about You-know-who who, as she knew now, was somewhere out there in the streets only waiting for an opportunity to strike again.

Eventually Tonks fell into a fretful sleep which did not bring her rest but dreadful nightmares which was not typical of her.

If she could only tell Bill about her engagement with the Order. Or, even better, if he could join her on her trip. But that was hopeless. After all, he had come home to England to settle down and be near his family not to rush right into the next dangerous adventure with her.

But she knew that he was convinced by You-know-who's return and that he believed everything Harry Potter and Dumbledore claimed. He even got into serious fights about it with his colleagues at the bank or his younger brother Percy.

Tonks was quite sure he would approve of the Order of the Phoenix and planned to ask Alastor if she could take her best friend in about their undertaking.

About noon Tonks got up with a growling stomach and lumbered into the kitchen. In the window, she saw her slurred reflection. Sunrays glared her sleepy red cheeks and the tired blue hair that uncombedly fell over her back. She seemed much younger than she actually was. Too young for this world, too weak … more like fragile Nymphadora than tough Tonks.

But she did not want to be that little girl anymore that needed protection from her mentor and support from her parents. She was independent and she was useful!

Quickly she made up her mind, grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note for Alastor. She would accept the offer no matter if with or without a partner. She wanted to help!

Relieved she squinched up her face and when she saw her it the next time in the bathroom's mirror she looked at a strong young woman with a modern pixie cut and a beautiful symmetrical face.

Perfectly satisfied she opened her wardrobe and chose a light summer dress to go with her short leather jacket and favorite boots. She put her wand into the inner pocket of her jacket right before she turned around on a spot and disapparated.

There would be no time for a real visit at Alastor's. So, Tonks decided to only leave her message in the letter box of his London apartment before she could draw back in fear again.

Aalstor, just like her and Bill, belonged to the few wizards who lived in Muggle-cities outside the marked magical areas, that often provided anti-Muggle security. Aalstor preferred staying completely anonym and rather handled drug dealers and pocket thieves that rove around his home than to be exposed to the eyes of skeptical wizard neighbors. Since his kidnapping in the past summer when nobody reacted to his cries for help he had distanced himself from the daily life of the rest of the wizarding world. Anyway, he never had been so sociable before the incident. Except for Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher he had received only few guests during the last years.

So much more surprising Tonks had found his amicable contact with Sirius the other day. How long had Aalstor known about all of this? Had he been the only one looking closer at this apparently unambiguous case of treason? And what had he found?

Tonks would ask him about that soon. Or maybe she could even do her own researches. But for now, she only could trust the information she already had.

She loped up the stairs in front of the tower block in which Alastor had his flat and looked for the letter box that did not have a name plate on it but a huge label that said: "No advertising!". The message was supported by a small balefully rolling eye that seemed to follow the beholder wherever he stood. Tonks had drawn it there herself and Aalstor had connected it with his own magical eye through a spell so that he could always see what was going on in front of his door. Many people considered Alastor crazy and paranoid especially because he did not accept owl post but rather got his mail over the slow Muggel-system that was not observed by the ministry. But Tonks respected the old auror who had taught her – even during his retirement – everything she knew about unforgivable curses and security spells.

Tonks plunged her message into the narrow slit of the letter box and watched fascinatedly how the small eye conspiratorially waved to her.


	4. And Lies

and lies

Around noon Tonks got up with a growling stomach and went to the kitchen. In the window she saw her reflection. The glaring rays of the sun shone on her sleep-red cheeks and her weary light blue hair, which fell uncombed over her back.

She seemed much younger than she actually was. Too young for the world, too weak... More like Nymphadora than like Tonks.

No, she no longer wanted to be the little girl who needed protection from her mentor and support from her parents. She was independent and she was useful!

Tonks grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a message for Alastor. She'd take the assignment, alone or with a partner. She wanted to help!

Relieved, she pulled her face and when she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror a little later, Tonks saw a strong young woman with modern short hair and beautiful, even features. Satisfied, she opened her wardrobe and chose a light summer dress and her favorite laced boots and her short leather jacket.

She stowed her magic wand in the inside pocket of her jacket before she turned and disapparated.

* * *

There wouldn't be enough time for a real visit at Alastor's until she had to be in the ministry. So, Tonks decided to just quickly drop her message in the mailbox of his London apartment and disappear again before she could think everything over again.

Alastor, like her and Bill, was one of the few wizards who lived in a Muggle town outside of the designated Wizard's Quarter, often shielded with Muggle defense and disguise spells. He preferred to remain completely anonymous messing with drug dealers and pickpockets roaming the area rather than being constantly exposed to the eyes of suspicious magical neighbors.

Since his abduction last summer, when no one had responded to his call for help, he had increasingly withdrawn from the everyday life of the rest of the wizarding community. Not that he had been very sociable before that incident. He had hardly received any visitors for years except Tonks and Mundungus Fletcher.

Tonks was all the more surprised how familiar and friendly his dealings with Sirius had been. How long had Alastor known the truth? Had he been the only one to go back to the apparently so clear case? And what did he find?

Tonks would definitely ask him about it. Or maybe even do her own research. But for now, the information she already had must be enough.

Elated, she climbed the short stairs to the grey high-rise in which Alastor had a small apartment and looked for the letterbox, which had no name tag but a huge sticker with the words "no advertising". The message was quite impressively supported by a small ominously rolling eye that seemed to look at the viewer wherever he stood.

Tonks had painted it herself there, and Alastor had cast a spell to connect it to his own magic eye so that wherever he was, he could see what was happening in front of his house. They had installed this additional security device together as soon as Alastor had moved back in after he had been kidnapped.

Many called Alastor crazy and paranoid, especially because he hardly received any more owl mail, but preferred to receive his messages by Muggle mail, which was not monitored by the Ministry. But Tonks had great respect for the old Auror, who had taught her everything she knew about unforgivable curses and security spells, even when he retired.

Tonks sank her message into the narrow letter slot and watched with fascination as the small painted eye winked at her conspiratorially.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic had been busy for hours. Tonks walked through the imposing entrance hall, bought a daily prophet from one of the newsboys and then set off for her department. In the elevator she took a quick look at the title page of the Prophet and sighed in annoyance. "Lucius Malfoy hands over a generous donation to the St. Mungo-Hospital" and directly below "Exclusive Interview with Celestina Warbeck"... When the Prophet wasn't busy making fools of Dumbledore and Harry Potter, it had been up to nothing but trivial nonsense lately. Not a word about increased security measures in public buildings and hardly anything about the catastrophic outcome of the Hogwarts Trimagic Tournament, of what the foreign press couldn't get enough for weeks.

Tonks greeted some witches from the magical prosecution department with whom she had worked before and left the elevator on the second floor, where the Auror headquarters was located.

As always there was hectic activity. Wizards got mixed up shouting and gesticulating, confiscated magical artifacts were forwarded to the appropriate departments under strict security measures, and small combat troops kept coming and going with grim faces.

Tonks had no order for the afternoon and immediately walked to the magic bulletin board next to the entrance to the department's administration, where all incoming acute emergencies and calls for help lit up in golden letters. Right next to it, all available information about the crime was listed, as well as the number of Aurors needed to master the challenge. A bunch of young wizards had already gathered in front of the board and were eager to get an interesting and as dangerous a mission as possible. The first person to register for an assignment with the correct number of partners was sent off immediately. More complicated missions, such as the uncovering and arrest of Death Eaters, were of course planned in advance and the Aurors to go on these missions were chosen very carefully. But these cases had become increasingly rare lately, which made most of the department feel like they were doing a good job and soon destroyed all the supporters of You-know-who.

Tonks shrank a few centimeters and pushed herself into the front row. A report had just come in that a boggart that the house owner couldn't handle on his own had been seen in a house in Cambridge. Only two Aurors were needed. That was ideal, Tonks knew Cambridge well - her paternal grandparents lived there - so she could apparate comfortably at the main station and visit the house from there. She would deal with the boggart easily and could be back early in the evening and start reporting on her night shift. She was already about to set off to find her favorite partner, Nelly Johnson, before someone else came up with the idea of taking the job away from her, when she ran into Kingsley, who had arms full of files that naturally fell to the ground.

Tonks immediately rushed onto the files to pick them up, stumbling over her own feet and almost falling down if Kingsley hadn't held her by her upper arm. She turned red and was ashamed to see Kingsley take the documents back into his arms with a swing of his wand. "Sorry, Kingsley, I didn't mean..." she started.

Kingsley looked at her strictly but benevolently as she knew it from him and interrupted her with his deep, pleasant voice. "I've been looking for you, Tonks, you have to sort these files for me," said it and pressed the heavy pile into her arms.

Tonks couldn't believe it. "What? But I was just out on a job!"

Kingsley nodded to the bulletin board, where no more reports could be seen for the time being. "Looks like someone was faster than you." he said good-naturedly.

Tonks just nodded and let her shoulders hang down.

Kingsley comfortingly put one hand on her arm. "I know you'd like to go on field missions, but there's always the other side of a task." He nodded at the papers in Tonks' arms. "Do me a favor! It's in your interest to get to know the archive a little better." he added admonishingly and then disappeared towards the elevator.

Tonks snorted in frustration and set off.

* * *

She ducked down under a swarm of wildly fluttering memos and squeezed past archivist Donald Rich, who was gazing into the void, into the narrow, dusty chamber full of filing cabinets, which everyone called 'Archive' or 'Register of Negatively Striking Persons in relation to Magical Criminal Prosecution', in short 'RAPS'.

The towering shelves overflowed with messy stacks of paper, binders, parchment rolls and boxes full of confiscated ownings.

Besides, Figgins slept here, a little fat house-elf who knew his way around the archive like no other. He made the archivist outside the door completely superfluous, but not many knew about the elf.

Tonks had first met him two years ago, when her clumsiness had brought down one of the shelves and he had helped her to put everything back in order. She didn't know when, how and why Figgins had got in here, but she was grateful for his help in researching. For all she knew Kingsley also was aware of Figgins' existence and didn't care. Another thing that was above all unusual about this house-elf was that he wore clothes. Mostly it was a tiny pinstripe suit with a brown bow tie, but on festive days, such as Tonks' successful completion of her Auror training, she had already seen the elf in a kind of shirt with a much too long tartan skirt and matching hat. Tonks didn't know if Figgins enjoyed his freedom or would have preferred another job, but she didn't want to ask him about it and the elf didn't talk about it on his own.

Today he was busy clearing out and rearranging boxes in the back of the archive. Tonks could only assume that the old house-elf was working very slowly, considering that all he did day in, day out, was to create order here and the archive still looked as if a sack of goblins had been released there.

Tonks greeted Figgins friendly, but received no reply. He must have heard her, but apparently didn't want to talk to her today.

Twitching his shoulders, Tonks set to work without his help.

She sorted long closed cases as best she could alphabetically on the shelves. But soon she realized how her thoughts got rid of the monotonous work and wandered back to the Order of the Phoenix.

She wondered if Alastor had already read her message. Would he agree to introduce Bill to the Order? And more importantly, how would Bill react in this instance?

Sighing Tonks put the last file on the shelf and stretched out. The stuffy air and the sparse daylight in the archive had made her sleepy again. It had to be late afternoon. By this time the number of reports and orders was usually already decreasing and the first Aurors left for their night shifts or said goodbye in their well-deserved closing time. The noise outside the door slowly ebbed away.

Suddenly Tonks had an idea. If she hadn't received an answer from Alastor about her task yet, she could prepare for her first mission without him, being already here. She ran to the B-files and started looking through them.

"Baggins, Bart, Berten, Bibbles, Bims, Bleyton, Bluff...", Tonks muttered to herself without finding anything. "Figgins! Where are the remaining files with B?" she shouted into the darkness.

Slowly, the elf trudged up to her and looked at the pile Tonks had hoisted from the shelf. Eventually he said: "Everything is here... except one." He raised his eyes and looked Tonks suspiciously in the eyes. "What does Ms Tonks want to know about Sirius Black?"

She made an innocent face. "Kingsley asked me to get the file for him. He's working on this case, you know, and..."

"This file is already in Mr Shacklebolt's office." Figgins interrupted her with a frown. "He picked it up in person at Figgins... about five years ago."

Tonks turned pale. "Oh, yes! Of course, I forgot." She swallowed. How stupid of her. Of course, Sirius' file had been in Kingsley's office since he was assigned to this case. She rose quickly. "Well, then... I'm leaving." she said and immediately took flight, outlining a large stack of paper. "Oh, I... uh, I'm sorry!" she shouted and quickly slipped out of the room, while she still felt Figgin's sceptical gaze resting on her back.

When she was out, Tonks took a deep breath to calm down. She hoped Figgins would keep their conversation to himself. Above all, she didn't want anyone to know that he caught her lying. Tonks thought about what she should do now. If she were to carry out Alastor's assignment in the near future, she would at least have to read through the contents of the file to get an idea of Kingsley's results to date.

She asked a goat-bearded sorcerer from the Auror Mission Administration about Kingsley's current whereabouts and found that he was attending a conference to restructure magical law enforcement on the tenth floor. That would probably take a while. Tonks decided to try her luck.

She disappeared in the ladies' room and let a curtain of long dark hair grow, behind which she could hide her face. To make sure no one really recognized her, she also colored her skin a few nuances darker, a more complicated transformation that required Tonk's great concentration. So camouflaged, she went to Kingsley's office, which was in a remote corridor far from the restless hustle and bustle of the Auror's headquarters.

Careful not to make any noise, Tonks turned the doorknob. Locked. She had expected nothing else, took out her wand and tried not to think that her actions were already punishable by law. She tried some simple unlocking spells and finally managed to open the door. If this were Alastor's office, she could probably have tried for days, but fortunately for her, Kingsley was not a particularly suspicious person.

Inside she received the familiar smell of musk and old books and something else she could never properly classify, but which reminded Tonks of her travels through Africa. Kingsley was someone who valued aesthetics and had a weakness for everything that reminded him of his homeland. Bright, translucent panels of fabric covered the walls and formed a kind of tent over Tonks' head. Several ivory elephant sculptures were enthroned on a small golden side table and a framed picture of Kingsley's family stood on the massive mahogany desk: his parents, both very old but smiling friendly, and his younger sister, a pretty woman with long black hair and silky coffee brown skin. They all stood in front of the Wizard Institute in Addis Ababa and waved enthusiastically into the camera. Tonks knew the picture well. She herself had met the Kingsley family several times and had always been welcomed very hospitably by them.

She turned away from the photo and stepped behind Kingsley's desk. In the unlocked drawers she found only old quills, parchment and unimportant records and reports. Then she came across a locked drawer. Tonks tried some spells, but apparently the lock could only be opened with the right key.

Quite hoping that Kingsley didn't have it with him and wouldn't return too soon, Tonks set out in search of it. She rummaged through the other drawers again, looked on the mantelpiece decorated with African inlays, reached under the precious, hand-woven carpet and even studied the small collection of whiskey glasses, which were exhibited in a high-legged showcase.

She already thought that Kingsley actually took the key when she discovered that one of the elephant sculptures was hollow inside and had a detachable head. Embedded in black velvet was a small golden key that perfectly matched the locked desk compartment.

Excitedly, Tonks went on her knees behind the desk and reached inside. At first she felt something hard and cold and disappointedly unearthed a half-full bottle of fire whiskey. But then she actually found what she was looking for: The prison record of Sirius Black.

Tonks leafed through the numerous documents in amazement. There was a copy of Sirius' graduation certificate at Hogwarts - he had received an Outstanding in almost every subject, as Tonks surprisedly noted -, a wedding photo of the Potters, on which he - the best man - stood in the front row. Tonks found a family tree of the Blacks, vehicle papers identifying Sirius as the owner of a gigantic flying motorcycle, photos of a hippogriff called Buckbeak, and also a map of England showing Sirius' last flight tracks. Relieved, Tonks found that Kingsley didn't seem to have found any newer evidence in over three months. According to the latest map Sirius was probably somewhere in the north of Great Britain, before that he had been in the mountains around Hogsmead.

But all in all, the ministry seemed to be in the dark in its tracing, not even knowing how Sirius managed to escape Azkaban and enter Hogwarts two years ago.

What was known was that he had escaped on a hippogriff and probably had help with it. The suspicion lay strongly on the teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts at that time, Professor R. J. Lupin, a former schoolmate of Sirius.

Tonks looked up in surprise. This was probably the very same Lupin she had met last afternoon.

She continued to leaf forward to the arrest of Sirius. Apparently, the first one to see him after the Potter's death was Rubeus Hagrid. He had met Sirius at the crime scene, where he was kneeling completely disconcerted in the ruins.

By the time it became clear that Sirius was the only one who could have betrayed the Potters, he was already on the run.

According to the report, the Aurors had catched him with an elite team of the magical police brigade, in an overcrowded shopping street of the Muggles. Tonks already knew that part. Now came the fairy tale of the bravest hero of the magical world, the bearer of the First Class Merlin Order, the selfless avenger of his friends: Peter Pettigrew. Until yesterday, Tonks had believed this fairy tale herself. Had believed that it was more likely that nothing bigger than his little finger was left of Pettigrew than that he had simply cut it off for fear that someone might find out the truth. The truth that in reality he and not Sirius had been the secret keeper of the Potters and thus their traitor. What had looked like a brave hero desperately trying to kill the murderer of his friends had been just that. Only that Sirius and not Pettigrew had been that man. Pettigrew had masterfully staged his death, had covered all traces with the blasting spell - which certainly had not been performed by Sirius' wand - and at the same time made it look as if Sirius was an insane mass murderer.

Angrily Tonks continued reading.

Sirius had not surrendered without a fight and again and again assured his innocence until the Aurors finally overpowered him and, on the supreme command of Bartemius Crouch sr., brought him to Azkaban without trial, where he remained imprisoned for twelve years of his life.

Tonks took it from a side note that Sirius' wand had been destroyed shortly after his imprisonment. There was no explanation for it.

Tonks was confused. Without a trial? Wand destroyed? How could this be? Why hadn't someone long ago noticed what injustices had befallen this man? Why didn't anyone want to know more about his motives for betraying his two best friends? Why hadn't his wand been checked? Who in the ministry had tampered, pretended, blackmailed and bribed so violently to put Sirius behind bars? And why?

If it had been Bartemius Crouch sr., every sense of revenge came too late. Alastor had told Tonks about his mysterious death last summer. Simply wiped out by his own son, the same maniac who had kept Alastor in a suitcase for the entire last school year at Hogwarts. But after all Tonks had heard about the old Crouch, he himself had hardly been better. A fanatical hunter of dark wizards and Death Eaters, who gave the Aurors the authority to use unforgivable curses in an emergency. He had apparently often released prisoners if they only gave him enough names of other Death Eaters. In contrast, there were rumors about his cold cruelty, according to which he had often sent suspects, whose guilt had not yet been proven, to Azkaban without a court order to give the outside world the impression that the Ministry had everything under control. It was true that only Bartemius Crouch sr. had initiated the first hard measures against You-know-who and thus brought about the decisive turn in the war, but the unmasking of his own son as a Death Eater and the remaining effects of the fights had broken something in him. Had changed him. Just as they had changed Alastor, Tonks' mother, Sirius and many others.

Tonks sadly closed the act and tucked it back into the narrow compartment in Kingsley's desk. She was about to lock it when she heard footsteps on the corridor outside the office door.

Panic seized her. If someone found her in here reading documents from her mentor's desk without his permission...

As quickly as she could, she rushed to the little side table with the elephants and put the key back in its hiding place. She was just at the door when it opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room.

Tonks was so startled that she felt her concentration diminished and her skin slowly returned to its usual light color. More like herself, she looked up at her trainer, like a mouse facing an erect snake.

Kingsley didn't seem angry, however, rather mildly surprised. "Tonks, how nice, you got my message. I didn't expect you to make it here before I did." He sat down behind his desk and rummaged through one of his drawers. When Tonks did not move, he looked up and gestured her to sit down. With trembling knees, Tonks followed his order and watched anxiously as Kingsley looked through his papers, praying that he did not notice the chaos - which was not his own.

"You look as if you've met a ghost," Kingsley said with a quick glance at her pale face.

Tonks instantly made her complexion look rosier and cleared her throat. "What is it about?" she asked, hoping that Kingsley hadn't mentioned that in the message which had never arrived.

Kingsley just filled out a form and put the stamp of the ministry, as well as his signature under it. "I...", he pushed the sheet over the table so she could read it. "Send you on a mission. Your first mission."

Tonks glanced at the form, it was in fact an official power of attorney given to all Aurors who went on mission, so that they could pursue their investigations unhindered. This one applied for several months. Could this already be the effects of her message to Alastor and his 'contacts'?

At first Tonks nodded silently and tried to look as surprised and pleased as possible.

Kingsley continued: "It's nothing big. I have heard from a reliable source of a werewolf community near Cardiff that is said to have unpleasant tendencies and sympathy with Death Eaters. Your task will be just to observe the situation for now and report to me before we plan or carry out any intervention. How does that sound?"

Tonks thought briefly. "Werewolves?" she asked carefully.

She did not belong to the kind of witches who were prejudiced against other magical creatures and considered werewolves in particular to be an unbearable burden and danger to social life, but a 'werewolf community that is supposed to sympathize with the unpleasant tendencies of Death Eaters' did not sound particularly tempting to her ears either.

Kinsley raised his hands soothingly. "Don't worry, nothing can go wrong. I'd like to send you with a partner, but you're less conspicuous on your own. I thought I'd send someone who could camouflage himself particularly well," he flattered her.

Tonks pretended to blush at the compliment and then bravely signed both the power of attorney and her mission contract.

Alastor probably knew what he was doing.

Kingsley accompanied Tonks outside. As soon as he opened the door for her, a little blue memo shot in and wildly began to circle Tonks' head.

"What is this? Are you expecting a message," Kingsley asked with a smile.

Tonks did not, she feared that the message she should already have received from Kingsley just arrived. But he could not know that under any circumstances.

She forced herself to laugh. "Nothing that I know of." With the skillful hand of a former seeker, Tonks grabbed the paper airplane from the air. Immediately it slackened in her hand. "I'm sure it just got lost. I'm gonna find out who it was meant for."

"Good." Kingsley seemed to be elsewhere with the thoughts already. "Have a nice evening, Tonks."

She smiled cheerfully. "Yes, have a nice evening and... Thanks for the job!"

* * *

On the street in front of her house, Tonks slowly relaxed again. This was her first day as a member of the Order of the Phoenix and she was already completely exhausted from snooping around, keeping secrets and making up excuses.

But so far everything had gone well and she hadn't revealed herself by some stupidity. The past afternoon was also the most exciting afternoon in a long time.

Maybe she was a good secret agent after all.

Tonks grinned and let the little paper airplane in her hand go up in flames.


	5. Not afraid of werewolves

No fear of werewolves

"Good morning," said the beautiful woman at the sink as Tonks entered the kitchen.

Bill, who had just been lying on the sofa with his feet one above the other, straightened himself up and stretched his limbs with relish.

"Ah you're finally back! Night shift again? What took you so long?" He didn't seem directly annoyed that Tonks was late and had arrived in the kitchen at an unexpected time but she knew him well enough to realize that the situation was more embarrassing for him than he showed.

"Morning." said Tonks briefly.

She had argued for half an hour with the new staff supervisor, a little fat witch in a pink costume, who smelled of an extremely strong perfume, and had therefore come too late to an appointment with Kingsley. Her whole schedule had been extended by at least an hour.

Correspondingly tired and nervous as she was, she didn't want to have polite small talk with Bill's new crush.

The young woman didn't seem thrilled by the thought of meeting Bill's roommate either, but bravely stretched out her hand and greeted Tonks with a bright, pleasant voice: "'Allo, my name is Fleur. Fleur Delacour."

Tonks just nodded - should the name be telling her something? - and shook Fleur's narrow hand.

Her handshake was surprisingly strong and Tonks could feel the aura of the charismatic, undoubtedly magically gifted witch. She didn't even want to imagine what effect this Veela-like appearance might have on men. Bill jumped over in a hurry and put one arm around Fleur's waist. "Honey, this is Tonks. My roommate and best friend. I already told you about her." Now Fleur preferred to nod dryly. She looked at Tonks from head to toe, while her gaze lingered for a long time on the untidy candy-coloured hair and the peculiar dress combination of blouse, miniskirt and sneakers. Tonks defiantly wrinkled her nose and looked back at Fleur's slim, well-proportioned figure. Her radiantly beautiful face was framed by waving silver-blond hair that fell over her back. Tonks might be a Metamorphmagus, but her abilities were not sufficient to imitate such flawless perfection. So she was content to amaze Fleur Delacour with a short flash of her pink hair and then retreated to her bedroom.

* * *

When Tonks got up again around noon and drowsily staggered into the kitchen, Bill was there too. This time alone.

"Sleep well?" he asked, obviously in a good mood, and poured Tonks a cup of coffee, which she gratefully accepted.

"Well, your night was obviously brilliant." she teased her friend, who preferred not to say anything.

Tonks sluggishly swung her wand, whereupon a loaf of bread pot out of the cupboard and began to cut itself in the air. Crumbs everywhere.

"Come on, Tonks. "Sit down, I got it!" commanded Bill. "Toast? Maybe some scrambled eggs?"

Tonks gave up and dropped onto the sunlit corner bench. She was just a loser in household magic.

She watched Bill work and thought about his previous girlfriends. Bill had already been a heartthrob at Hogwarts, which hadn't changed since then. His girlfriends had always been like him: pretty, calm, humorous and hopelessly in love. Tonks didn't like her very much, mostly because they kept occupying her best friend. However, she had never commented on them, mainly because Bill also abstained from any comment about Tonks' previous partners, who - as Tonks had to admit in retrospect - had also been quite strange in some cases.

But this was obviously something other than a fast passing romance. That Fleur seemed different. More adult, more serious and undoubtedly more beautiful than all of Bill's exes. Tonks couldn't remember any of Bill's girlfriends who had had this much class. Was that a sign that Bill was slowly maturing? In any case, none of his previous affairs had made his eyes shine like this.

The remaining question was what the beautiful blonde saw in him. The man of her dreams? Tonks didn't think so. Bill looked handsome, exceptionally handsome, with his copper-coloured hair, always flirting dark eyes and the characteristic dragon tooth in his ear.

But were dolls like her into this kind of men? Or was she only in for the money? Bill made not bad money on his job at Gringotts. But it wasn't that much either...

Enough! Tonks felt her well-known 'Bill Protector Syndrome' come to life. Whenever a new woman attempted to settle in his heart, Tonks feared for the worst. And then behaved correspondingly hostile

But she wouldn't ruin this relationship with dark predictions, when this was a woman he actually had to fight for. It was about time that he actively started to try impressing a woman.

Tonks drank a sip of coffee and to distract himself asked: "What time is it, why are you still there?"

Bill looked at her amused. "It's Sunday. You Aurors don't know of any holidays either, do you? I think it's outrageous that they send you on missions even on holidays."

He skilfully smashed two eggs into a pan and began to mix them with circling movements of his wand.

Tonks had really forgotten what day it was, so much they had taken up her musings about the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius' fate and the work in the ministry.

"Yes, I really should take some time off..." she said indefinitely. "But in the near future, there's this new staff supervisor from the Ministry of Magic department. She works closely with Fudge and finickily checks our absence lists... She found out that during my apprenticeship I have been missing a few times without excuse and now makes a huge fuss, that old Hag..."

"You know, she really is a great woman." Bill interrupted her, who didn't seem to have listened to Tonks. Lost in thought, he looked at the scrambled eggs, which turned golden, without noticing that the tip of his wand kept sinking into them.

Tonks frowned sceptically. "Yes, definitely... but I didn't know you were so closely connected with the Minister and his assistants..."

Bill looked up, noticed in dismay that his magic wand was steaming and quickly wiped it clean on a tea towel, which immediately caught fire with the resulting flying sparks.

Hastily, Tonks jumped up and rushed to the sink, while Bill shouted "Aguamenti!".

A fountain of ice-cold water poured over the cloth and also Tonks, which had just caused the dishwater to magically rise and fly towards Bill.

Breathing heavily and dripping wet, they finally came to rest. The soaked tea towel, which was now definitely extinguished, lay between the two on the floor.

Bill and Tonks slowly raised their eyes at the same time and then burst out laughing. Tears ran down Tonks' cheeks and Bill held his belly desperately.

"Merlin's Beard! We do have to work on our coordination," Bill gasped as he, still laughing, dried the kitchen with warm air from his wand. Tonks shook her wet hair, splashing drops of water everywhere. "Yes, I think so, too. But you wanted to say something before you set the kitchen on fire."

Bill threw the cloth into the, now empty, sink, took the pan off the stove and then leaned his back against the worktop. He had stopped laughing, but the smile remained on his face.

"Tonks, I... I think I'm in love." he confessed to her with his ears immediately turning scarlet.

Tonks had seen it coming. "Okay... and what does that mean... for me?" she asked carefully.

But Bill wasn't listening to her again. He couldn't stop grinning and began to tell Tonks wildly gesticulating about Fleur Delacour's many virtues. "She's so smart and so brave! She's incredibly gifted and so cordially... at least when you know her better." He paused and eyed a pot full of flowering margarites that Tonks certainly hadn't put on the windowsill. A gift from Fleur to make the room 'more comfortable'?

"She's as tender as a flower, like her name! And at the same time so strong, very stubborn. And I love her accent and her little nose and her skin and... actually everything about her." With a strange expression of despair, he looked into Tonk's eyes. "I love her."

Tonks nodded stiffly. "That's wonderful," she said with enthusiasm. She was not used to exuberant outbursts of emotion. Especially not from Bill, who was always extremely cool and relaxed.

That woman must have really touched something in him.

Now Tonks had to smile. How bad could a person be who made her best friend blush like that?

She teasingly punched Bill in the side, then sat down at the set table and encouragingly tapped on the empty chair next to her.

"Well, tell me everything! How did you two meet? I want all the dirty details!"

* * *

The following Monday promised to be great. England, otherwise so rainy, seemed to want to show its best side. It was almost too hot to work. Tonks would have preferred to spend the day with Bill at sea - they both loved the sea - even if that would have meant talking to Fleur, who had suggested the trip, all day long.

Tonks gealously watched their travel preparations: Bill had taken the day off and was now eagerly trying several sun protection charms for his sensitive skin. Fleur had packed a gigantic picnic basket and looked simply gorgeous with her sky-blue summer dress, which harmonized well with her eyes, and the loosely tucked up hair.

"Why don't you come with us? Tonks, it can't be so bad if you miss one day." Bill tried to encourage her. He was serious and that moved Tonks because she could imagine how much he must be looking forward to a whole day alone with his love.

But she shook her head. "This is not an office, Bill, where just someone else can do your job. And besides -", Tonks fell silent abruptly. She almost mentioned, thoughtlessly as she was, her and Alastor's meeting at Sirius' tonight. "Uh, and besides... that Hag from the Magic Ministry department gives me hell!" she concluded unconvincingly.

Bill raised an eyebrow as to say, 'What's really going on?'.

Tonks just put on her innocent face and sighed. She couldn't say how much she wished she could tell Bill everything!

Fleur interrupted the eye contact of the friends with pretended concern. "I'm sorry, Tonks, that you can't come. Maybe some other time." And she smiled almost nicely.

Tonks replied with a grateful nod and watched as Bill and Fleur disapparated.

But she had no time for sulking!

Hurriedly, Tonks put on her denim jacket and slipped into her new leather sandals. Kingsley would be expecting her. She drank her last sip of coffee - it would probably be another long night - and reached for her old shoulder bag, which today was filled to the brim with groceries for Sirius and his strange friend.

At the very bottom was - well hidden - a map of England on which Tonks had marked everything she still knew about Sirius' file in Kingsley's desk.

Looking at the kitchen to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, Tonks turned on the spot and disapparated.

Kingsley dropped a huge pile of files in front of Tonks with a dull bang. She looked up at him sadly. "Do I have to read them all?" she asked in a whining tone.

Kingsley laughed. "I'm afraid since Figgins won't do it for you, Tonks. The Auror profession, as you know, consists not only of magical duels and wild chases, but also of research and investigation. I have taken the liberty of compiling the most important documents on the werewolf community that you will be visiting in the near future. All you have to do is read them."

He looked at Tonks invitingly.

She blushed and answered uncertainly: "That wouldn't have been necessary... thank you?"

Kingsley grinned and strolled back to his office, where he probably first enjoyed a refreshing glass of whiskey. Reasonable, with this heat.

In the stuffy archive, where Tonks had cleared out a small niche and chosen it as her workplace, it was certainly a few degrees warmer than in the rest of the building. Dust grains danced in the light of the sun's rays and reminded Tonks of slowly rolling snatches. What would she have given to sit high up in the air, on her broom and stretch her nose into the headwind...

After a while, Tonks noticed that several of the werewolf files were incomplete. Minor details, such as annual registrations at the St. Mungo or current wand data, were missing. Where could they have gone?

Tonks had little desire to search the crammed archive, but still she needed the records to get an idea of the social situation and the magical abilities of the werewolves.

So she decided to stretch her legs and take a trip to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures on the fourth floor, to get copies of the missing documents.

Tonks got up, dusted down her jacket and left the archive, passing Figgins, who was lying limply in a corner and fanning himself with a file cover.

* * *

Once on the fourth floor, the gold-plated doors of the elevator opened. Tonks headed for the Magical Creatures Department. There was as much activity in this department as in the Auror headquarters.

Everywhere sat, stood, fluttered and slurped all imaginable - and unimaginable - kinds of creatures and magical beasts, some of whom were rarely seen in public: Suspicious-looking goblins, transparent ghosts, zealous house-elves, a grouchy looking vampire and even a small flock of chattering fairies circling wildly around the head of a ministry official at the reception counter.

Tonks squeezed through the crowd to line up at the front desk, but, thanks to her eccentric appearance, she was hardly noticeable in the colourful collection of magical creatures. When it was finally her turn - it had taken a group of dwarves an eternity to apply for support from their metalworkers' union - Tonks was referred to the Werewolf Support Services as soon as she had made her request. With a shrug of her shoulders she followed a sign and found herself in a dreary waiting room with shabby wall panelling and worn furniture.

At the front of the small room was a single counter, behind which a small fat ministry official sat and listened to the words of her opposite, a tall wizard with a ragged cloak, who stood with his back to Tonks.

In the middle of the room a sign had been put up demonstratively, which said in large black letters 'Discretion'.

A little intimidated by the gloomy atmosphere of the department, Tonks sat down unsteadily on a bench, at the other end of which a foul-smelling wizard with matted hair and dirty fingernails was already cowering, from then on giving Tonks lusting glances. First, she wanted to block out all the shady characters around her, but the excited voice of the wizard at the counter was hard to ignore.

"I don't understand why it's not possible to get several coupons for the Wolfsbane! Do you expect every werewolf in London to get a monthly ration coupon and then queue at St. Mungo's for hours?"

The ministry witch grinned sneering. "You can of course subscribe to the offer, but that costs ten Gelleons a year and I'm not sure...", she let her gaze wander derogatorily over the wizard's mended coat. "... whether you can easily do without this sum in your current situation. How long have you been registered unemployed? One year, two years?"

Tonks straightened up. What was that inappropriate remark? She looked around for help, but the waiting werewolves seemed accustomed to this kind of humiliation and did not pay attention to the dig at one of them.

Speechless, Tonks followed the ongoing of the conversation.

The werewolf, who despite his wretched appearance seemed much more cultivated and sociable than his congeners, continued to try to persuade the witch to issue him several coupons at the same time.

Tonks did not see the problem, especially since the Wolfsbane potion allowed werewolves to behave relatively normally during a full moon. They still transformed, but did not become the aggressive monsters who sought to bite other people and thus also turn them into one of them.

A circumstance that should actually be in the interest of the entire wizard community, solely for reasons of self-protection.

The ministry official seemed to take a different view. She constantly referred to some unjust and pointless regulation of werewolf legislation and did not give the impression that she was here to help her fellow citizens in any way.

When Tonks saw the fat woman, disgusted, recoil in front of the werewolf's outstretched hand, she couldn't stand it any longer. With broad legs, she stepped in front of the counter and said in a firm voice: "What is your problem? Has that man done anything to you? Or do you treat all your fellow human beings like vermin?"

The ministry witch looked at Tonks in mild surprise and the wizard turned around to her.

Tonks froze in shock as she looked into the bright eyes of Professor R. J. Lupin.

* * *

Her lips formed a silent 'Oh' when she realized that this man was a werewolf. A werewolf she knew. And who remembered them too. Tonks was sure he recognized her by the pink hair she also had worn at her first meeting at Grimauldplace no 12.

Lupin's face was petrified when he looked down at her and apparently did not know what to say.

Tonks was ashamed. She felt she had gained unauthorized access to the darkest corners of Lupin's soul to glimpse at his most private fears and secrets.

The fat witch at the counter did not seem to notice the unpleasant situation between the two and started an angry tirade: How Tonks could dare to insult a hard-working ministry official in such a way, how she thought she was to express such unfounded insinuations and what her supervisor's name was, whom she would immediately inform of Tonk's disobedience.

Tonks barely listened. She still stared at Lupin and took an insecure step away from him. A strange trembling ran over Lupin's face. He turned on his heel and rushed out.

"Wait!" called Tonks lamely.

She ran after Lupin in dismay and left the dark office behind, along with the nagging official and the dodgy werewolves.

In the swarming reception hall of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, she briefly lost sight of Lupin. Then she saw him stepping into one of the golden elevators, the doors of which immediately closed behind him.

Tonks cursed. But she wouldn't let him get away that easily. At the back of the building there was a staircase used only by larger magical beasts, such as centaurs and semi-giants, who did not fit into the elevators.

If she ran fast enough, she would reach the atrium even before Lupin.

Without hesitation, Tonks rushed into the dark shaft hidden behind an inconspicuous door and hastily began her descent.

As she quickly realized, the stairwell was used not only by creatures that were too big for the elevator, but also by creatures that obviously did not feel very comfortable in the company of wizards.

Tonks was met by suspicious, sometimes hostile glances as she ran down the stairs pushing and shoving. She called a hasty apology to a little hunchbacked man, whom she had almost run over, and left the shaft on the landing, where a stone carved sign on the otherwise unadorned wall said 'Atrium'. She threw herself against the gold-plated swing door and came to a halt, sliding next to one of the numerous fireplaces in the entrance hall.

Panting, she looked around and feared she had already missed Lupin when an elevator rang and released him into the atrium along with a row of blue-clad witches from the Magical Maintenance.

He still seemed shocked by their encounter and his eyes gleamed dangerously. Without hesitation, Tonks clung to his heels. She almost had to run to keep up with his long strides. As she walked, she grew a few centimetres until she was as tall as him and could see his face better.

"Lupin, please wait. Listen to me! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Lupin, who had so far ignored her presence and stared stubbornly straight ahead, stopped. Tonks promptly ran into him and would have stumbled if Lupin hadn't grasped her hand reflexively to hold her upright.

Confused, he looked into her eyes. "Your behavior didn't hurt me. You were just being friendly," he then clarified.

Tonks shook her head. "I don't want you to feel embarrassed by me in any way. I won't tell anyone that you -" she fell silent when she saw Lupin's warning expression and realized that there was still the usual crowd of ministry employees around them, many of whom certainly wouldn't respond well to a werewolf in their midst.

Lupin looked down at Tonks' hand, which he was still clutching. "I believe you."

Tonks sighed with relief as she saw the closed expression disappear from Lupin's features and give way to a tense but sincere smile.

Then Tonks came up with something and her guilty conscience overpowered her again. "I deprived you of your ration coupons."

Lupin waved off. "I wouldn't have gotten more than one anyway. I'll just try again tomorrow, there'll be someone else to discuss it with."

Bouncing uneasily on the ball of his foot, he let his gaze wander over the splendidly designed interior of the atrium before saying: "Well, then... See you this evening?"

Tonks nodded, grateful that she had not fallen from grace with Lupin for because she had discovered his secret. "Yeah, see you. I... still have work to do here. I... bring ice cream" she remembered. As soon as she said it, she felt terribly stupid and clumsy. What kind of a statement was that?

But Lupin didn't seem to mind. He looked like he was already far away in his mind. With a slight nod, he said goodbye, stepped to one of the fireplaces and disappeared into green flames.

Tonks was left behind. Still a bit breathless and with the approach of an idea, which had yet to take shape, in her mind.


	6. Marauders

Marauders

"Ice cream!" Sirius' eyes began to shine as Tonks spread the groceries on the long wooden table in the kitchen of Grimmauldplace no 12.

"I didn't think you'd come to enjoy too much in the last few years." she grinned when she saw Sirius ripping the lid off the box with a merry look.

Lupin, who stood at the sink and rinsed a row of buckled copper kettles, also smiled. "Chocolate... a good choice," he said appreciatively. "Sirius could use some extra endorphins, couldn't you, Paw?"

Sirius just nodded, he had already taken a stack of silver dessert bowls out of the sideboard and began to pile up huge portions of dark chocolate ice cream on them.

Alastor, who had only watched the happy activity silently so far, got up now. "That's all very well," he growled with his familiar, harsh voice. "But we have more important things to discuss." He stirred once more in the water glass in which his magical eye floated around, then took it out and put it back in again with a disgusting, smacking sound. Tonks grimaced disgusted, as always when he did that.

Alastor cleared his throat and continued: "Things didn't quite go as I had imagined with Kingsley's assignment. He will expect real results from this mission, a daily report and an assessment of the danger posed by this group."

Tonks wondered if he deliberately avoided using the word 'werewolf'. She wondered how many people knew about Lupin's condition.

"In addition to all these tasks, Nymphadora will hardly be able to complete the mission she is actually on her way for. In short, she needs a partner to accompany her on the mission and support her in her tasks." Apparently, those words cost him a great deal of effort. Tonks knew that a partner who had not undergone the same Auror training as her, who did not know how to defend and camouflage himself so well, would pose a significant security risk. She saw it the same way, but had an idea how to solve the problem.

Alastor grunted reluctantly. "I think under these circumstances… It's not optimal, but I don't think we have a better option. You will have your way, Nymphadora."

Tonks was torn. Alastor agreed to tell Bill everything. Working with her best friend in the team was actually Tonks' wish. Yet... She thought she saw a way to serve the Order more effectively. She took a deep breath before saying, "No."

The three wizards looked at her in surprise.

"No, don't tell Bill anything... not yet. I have another suggestion that I think would be more useful to the Order."

Sirius pointed at her with his spoon to keep her talking and Lupin turned away from his kettles, which - even without his help - continued to rinse themselves.

Tonks carefully chose her further words. "I was wondering if it wouldn't make more sense if Lupin came with me."

She let this proposal sink in, got up and started walking up and down. "If we want to win the fight against You-know-who, we need supporters, many allies... even among the magical beings. Perhaps especially there, since I believe that You-know-who will take advantage of their marginalized position, their distrust of wizards and above all the ministry. If we want to prevent the Death Eaters from soon being able to count werewolves, giants, goblins and maybe even centaurs among their followers we need to be ahead of You-know-who."

She gave the others a significant look. "The mission could be spent much more effectively if we weren't just watching the werewolf camp. If we could get one of us in there, we would have first-hand information and at the same time could prevent the group from being influenced by Death Eaters." Tonks stopped excitedly and let her gaze carefully wander to Lupin, who - apparently thinking hard - leaned against the sink. Cautiously she continued: "And the best person to do that would be -"

"Me." Lupin completed her sentence. He looked at them all in turn before continuing. "It's true, Tonks is right. I would be best suited for this. I could infiltrate the werewolves, gain their trust because...", he glanced at Sirius before he took a trembling breath and finished his sentence. "I'm one of them."

Sirius went to him and placed one hand on his friend's shoulder, encouragingly. Addressing Tonks, he asked almost hostilely, as if he had to protect Lupin from her: "How did you know? Who told you?"

"We ran into each other at the Werewolf Support Services, the situation was... relatively clear." Lupin said reassuringly.

Alastor, who had remained silent the whole time, nodded slowly and took the word. "That would of course be a possibility... Remus could do Nymphadora's job in Cardiff while she lures Kingsley in the wrong direction. That means... only if you agree." he added, addressing Lupin.

Lupin's face was full of feelings at the same time: Displeasure, fear, determination and finally devotion to his fate. "Yes, I'll do it." he said quietly but surely. "It is my wish to support the Order in its fight against Voldemort and if that is what I can contribute, I would like to take it on."

Tonks sighed with relief and Alastor nodded seriously but gratefully. "Good suggestion actually, if I think about it properly. I think Dumbledore once mentioned something like that," he muttered as he thoughtfully poked in the glass of water in which his magic eye was still floating.

Only Sirius' face was wrinkled with worry lines.

* * *

"You're very close, you and Lupin, aren't you?" Tonks asked as she climbed the stairs to the first floor with Sirius.

Buckbeak, the Hippogriff on whose back Sirius had escaped from Hogwarts a year ago, had to be fed and Tonks came along to see the proud animal with her own eyes.

Sirius had been very silent since Lupin had made the decision to accompany her. Now he said quietly: "Moony is my oldest friend. At least the oldest one that is still alive. At Hogwarts, he was the one who always bailed James and me out. If I think about it right, he was the only one of us who ever actually thought things over back then. That we were among the few who knew of his suffering united us. But I think that sometimes I was closer to him than James was, simply because I knew what it was like to be abandoned and rejected by others."

Tonks thought of the black burn hole in the Blacks' family tree where Sirius' name should be written.

Sirius saw her worried look and quickly continued: "Did you know that we decided to become Animagi because of him?"

"You're an Animagus?" Tonks asked fascinated.

Sirius nodded. "We had a hand for this sort of thing, didn't give a damn about the rules. It was more important to us to help our friend when the moon was full again. Well, it was to James and me... if we hadn't been so arrogant and convinced of ourselves, we might have noticed that Wormtail would always put his cowardly little life above that of others. But instead, we helped him achieve the form in which he survived for twelve years while I sat in Azkaban for his treason." A shadow laid upon Sirius' face. "He can turn into a rat. James and I had a good time the day when we chose this figure. We had no idea how well it matched him..."

"And what animals did you two turn into?" Tonks wanted to know carefully.

Sirius' face brightened. "James was a stag. Proud and majestic, you know. Goes well with his oversized ego. It was totally impractical, if you ask me. Whenever he got tangled with his antlers somewhere."

Tonks laughed. "What about you?"

Sirius grinned mischievously, took a leap forward and landed as a giant, almost bear-like dog on the next landing. He got long, deep black fur and shiny lips that were pulled back into a kind of proud smile so that one could see two rows of razor-sharp fangs.

Awestruck, Tonks approached the big animal and stretched out her hand to him. Sirius ducked his head and let himself be scratched behind the pointed ears. Wagging his tail, he ran to a door at the end of the corridor and pushed it open with his snout. Tonks followed and when she entered the room - smelling strictly of animal excrement - Sirius stood before her again in his human form.

"Wow!" said Tonks impressed. But then she saw the magical creature resting in a shady corner behind Sirius and now lifting his majestic eagle's head. "Wow..." Tonks said again, this time in a whisper. With a questioning look at Sirius, who encouragingly nodded, she approached the Hippogriff. About two meters away from him, she stopped and bowed deeply, as she had learned in her Care of Magical Creatures lessons on a theoretical level. Nothing happened at first. Tonks felt the piercing gaze of Buckbeak as intensely as that of a human being. She broke out in cold sweat when she heard the hippogriff rattle his beak. But Sirius did not seem concerned, which was why Tonks remained in her subordinate position. Finally, she saw Buckbeak slowly lowering his head without letting Tonks out of his sight. She was delighted to stand up and stroked very carefully over the soft feathers on the Hippogriff's neck.

Sirius smiled and started feeding him dead rats and bats, which Buckbeak devoured greedily. After a while, the Hippogriff got up and walked through the room to a water trough. He beat enterprisingly with his huge wings and made several small jumps. Sirius watched him sympathetically: "I'm sorry, my friend, I know you want to go out. But it looks like you're as trapped in here just as I am."

Tonks looked at him. "You're trapped in here?"

"Order from Dumbledore. Buckbeak is, like me, an innocent on the run from the law. No one must see him or me," was Sirius' bitter response. Angrily he got up and kicked a few animal bones lying around.

"I understand that. After all, I'm not an idiot. But when Wormtail escaped a year ago, Dumbledore should have done more to prove my innocence. He sent Harry and Hermione to my rescue, for which I am eternally grateful... but since then he has made no attempt to clear my name!" With a swing of his wand Sirius renewed the water in Buckbeak's trough and made the few faecal traces in one corner of the room disappear. "My hands are tied here in this house," he continued. "I can't do much of a service to the Order, nor protect my godson - which is urgent now that Voldemort is back - and Dumbledore knows that!" Sirius pushed the hay, which apparently served as a place to sleep, roughly together with his feet, whereby a cloud of plant pollen and dust stirred up and made Tonks sneeze. Sirius stroked his long hair off his face before he continued. "I can understand that Moony worships him like a hero, that he owes him a great deal. Dumbledore made it possible for him to attend school in Hogwarts and later also to study. He hired him as a teacher and has always protected him from hostility from his colleagues. Just like for Hagrid or even Mad-Eye, Dumbledore was the first to accept Remus the way he was and give him a chance. Moony would do anything for him, anything! He trusts him blindly, and that's what worries me. Remus is otherwise more of the suspicious, cautious kind... his illness has taught him that."

Tonks nodded understandingly. Sometimes she wasn't sure herself what to think of Dumbledore and those who followed him unconditionally. In her years abroad, she had noticed for the first time that Dumbledore was by no means as fanatically worshipped everywhere in the magical world as he was in Great Britain. There have also been unusually powerful and wise wizards in other countries, who could also pose a threat to You-know-who. But these countries had never suffered under his rule, which was why the Dark Lord was often underestimated by foreign wizards.

"You know," Sirius' voice dragged Tonks out of her thoughts. "the problem with Dumbledore is that he actually has far less influence than he wants his followers to believe. But in the end, he's just another ordinary wizard and has no chance against those who really hold the sceptre - the ministry and the rich pure-blooded families." He walked up to the window and looked out into the dusk. "Sometimes I wonder if he really doesn't know that..."

Sirius paused for a moment, his eyes laying on the dark Grimmauld Place. Then he pulled the heavy, moth-eaten velvet curtains shut and turned to Tonks. "But who cares what an insane ex-con who's lost everything thinks," he said, and the deep vulnerability in his eyes proved him and his smiling mouth a liar.

Without thinking, Tonks went to him and took Sirius firmly in her arms. He returned the gesture and held her tight.

"I care," she whispered over his shoulder. "It's important to me."

Tonks felt a gentle push against her elbow. It was Buckbeak, who obviously didn't like to be ignored. Laughing, she let go of Sirius and stroked the silky head of the Hippogriff.

* * *

Tonks didn't get home until very late that night. They had worked on the realization of their mission for a long time, had worked out plans and already came up with the first red herings on Sirius' whereabouts. Her head was buzzing because of exertion, exhaustion and too much chocolate ice cream. As so often, she damned herself as Bill and she had agreed to use keys on their front door, as encryption and decryption spells were wearing down Muggle locks very quickly. Either she forgot her key or she had to poke around in the lock forever until she heard the old mechanism snap open. The latter was the case today and Tonks was already close to simply smashing the door when Bill opened it from the inside. Tonks shrugged and shielded her eyes from the harsh light that fell from the apartment onto the dark hallway.

"Tonks! "There you are..." Bill let her in and she took off her shoes and put down the heavy shoulder bag, which was no longer full of food but mountains of parchment covered with Lupin's little neat handwriting and some spidery notes from Sirius. She was relieved to find that no foreign shoes or other clothes were visible in the hallway. Fleur didn't seem to be here. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a butter beer. On the dining table stood the remains of a romantic dinner: a bouquet of wild flowers, two empty plates and wine glasses, some thin candles that were almost completely burnt down were still floating above the table. Tonks sat down on the worktop and crossed her legs. Tired she watched Bill tidying up. From time to time he glanced at her, worried. She had to look more worn out than expected. Finally, he took the floor. "We really had a wonderful day, the sea was so beautiful. You should have been there. "

Tonks just laughed. "Better not."

Bill looked at her. "She's really nice, you know? I wish you two would get to know each other a little better."

Twitching her shoulders, Tonks took another sip of butter beer. "That almost sounds like it's serious." She giggled softly, then saw Bill's gaze. "Merlin's Beard, it's serious!" This information, combined with Bill's most sincere facial expression, caused Tonks to burst into laughing. She couldn't help herself. She was tired and stressed and Bill's affairs seemed so insignificant compared to the fight against You-know-who.

Her friend raised an eyebrow. "You've had a long day, haven't you?"

Tonks was doing her best not to suffocate on the last sip of her butter beer. She rubbed a few tears of laughter out of her tired eyes and then nodded wildly.

Bill sighed, sat next to her and put one arm around her shoulder. "Tell me about it."

Now Tonks' laugh got stuck in her throat. What should she say? She wasn't allowed to tell Bill anything about what was really bothering her.

"So... Kingsley sent me on a mission."

Bill hugged her joyfully. "That's great, congratulations!"

"Yes... it's about observing a werewolf community. They seem to have suspicious sympathies for Death Eaters."

"Oh, that sounds pretty... interesting?" Tonks knew that Bill actually wanted to say 'dangerous' or 'threatening'. But he didn't do so knowing that she hated it when he was worried about her.

She put her head on his shoulder. "Yes, it's not going to be easy. I'll be gone for several weeks. Maybe even months."

"You always have to let me know how you're doing. Are you going on this mission by yourself?"

Tonks hesitated. "Yes. Yes, I'll be on my own... But you don't have to be alone. As long as my room is available, you could invite someone over. Maybe one of your brothers. How long has it been since Charlie was in England?"

Bill smiled. "Don't worry about me. After all, it is not I who ventures into the cave of the lions, pardon, the werewolves."

Tonks smiled at the French expression that came so easily over Bill's lips. He must have spent a lot of time with Fleur before adapting to her way of talking. She jumped off the bar, made her empty bottle disappear with a spell and stretched. "We'll get through this." she assured her friend, who looked at her sorrowfully, as if he knew she was not telling him the whole truth.

But then he put on a broad grin and rose as well. "Sure, not a big deal for you! When will you set off?"

Tonks hadn't even thought about that yet. They would certainly not leave before the next full moon, which - as she thought to remember from a lunar calendar in the kitchen of the Grimmauld Place - would be visible in the next few days.

"Maybe in a week," she said as vaguely as possible. She didn't know how long it would take Lupin to recover from his transformation.

"Good." Bill picked the last stumps of candles from the air. "Then we'll spend as much time as we can together until then, right?"

Tonks smiled and nodded, but quickly added: "As far as my travel preparations allow it."

"Of course." Bill agreed with a dead serious expression.

Before Tonks went to her room, she stopped again. "Bill?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smiled in surprise. "For what?"

"For being my friend."


	7. Full moon and other troubles

Full moon and other troubles

But in fact, the following week Bill had little chance of proving his qualities as a best friend except for the delicious midnight snacks he always prepared for Tonks when she came home from work. Apparently, his new office job at Gringotts was so underchallenging that thirsted for details about Tonks' planned mission. Equally jealous and worried, Bill listened to the little she was allowed to tell him, and also had an ear for Tonks' other worries and problems.

As for her preparation for cooperating with her future partner Lupin, she had begun to call him Remus, but had strongly refused to be called Nymphadora by him. After all there were some certain limits, she argued, even though Remus claimed that he did not find the name embarrassing at all, but very elegant. "How fitting." had been Alastor's sarcastic comment.

* * *

But that evening, when Tonks, Sirius, Alastor and Remus had gathered again in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place No 12, the atmosphere was anything but cheerful. According to the lunar calendar on the wall, there was a full moon tonight, which had an extremely negative effect on Lupin's mood.

Hunted and restless, the werewolf walked up and down, always under the gloating gaze of Kreacher, who at Sirius' order cleaned the oven - or at least pretended to - while he casually dropped vicious remarks about werewolves.

Remus ignored him, constantly cast worried looks at the clock and urged the others to hurry.

The wolf ban potion, a horribly smelly and bubbling brew, he had already taken pluckily during the late afternoon. With the words: "I must leave one thing to Severus: His wolf ban was clearly tastier and, in my opinion, more effective. Why can't St. Mungo do it like that," he had choked three cups of the stuff down.

Now he waited for the onset of drowsiness and dizziness which, he said, signaled the transformation under the influence of the wolf ban. As soon as he felt something, he would withdraw to his room and lock himself up, just as a precaution.

"Besides, it's really not a pretty sight, I've been told." he added, looking at Sirius, who nodded affirmatively and winked at Tonks.

Alastor would meet with Dumbledore the next day to plan further steps of the Order, which was why Tonks and Remus would say goodbye to him today.

Tonks offered to cook something for them all, despite the fact that there was little she could prepare except omelette. But her attempt to loosen up the mood a little and to make the atmosphere of their last evening together more comfortable failed.

"Not for me, food doesn't go so well with the wolf ban..." was Remus' slightly irritated comment.

Secretly relieved, Tonks passed around a box of chocolate frogs instead, which immediately put Sirius in a nostalgic mood. "These cards are still exist! They look exactly the same. I had over two hundred of them, didn't I, Moony?" Remus, standing alone by the fire, nodded silently.

"How do we actually do that with the wolfs ban potion on the way?" Tonks wanted to know timidly. Remus had a hard time addressing this now of all times, but the question had to be clarified. "I mean, we probably can't get to London fast enough. It's too far."

Lupin shrugged his shoulders. "I assume there are ways in this camp to get hold of some potion. After all, many of my kind use this option. And if not... I'm sure the pack living there has secured a wooded area for their transformations or something." He shuddered visibly when he imagined transforming himself into a werewolf without the calming effect of the wolf ban.

Tonks, who didn't dare replying, nodded in agreement, pushed back her chair and walked past Remus to the pantry to get fresh butter beer.

Suddenly Lupin swayed. His eyelids fluttered and he held onto Tonks' shoulder.

"Paw!" he gasped, apparently completely disoriented. Immediately Sirius was with him and put an arm around his waist to support him.

"Here we go, I'll take him up." he said tense.

"Let me help!" Tonks laid one of Remus' arms over her shoulder. Sirius gave her a look in the eye but did not disagree when it became clear that Lupin could keep on his feet much worse than expected.

Kreacher, who had given up his position at the stove and now, half triumphantly half frightened, retreated into the cupboard under the boiler, yelled: "Hold him, hold him! The beast comes to life... if Kreacher's mistress only knew..."

Alastor watched the events with his wand drawn, but otherwise held back.

Together Sirius and Tonks dragged the shaking werewolf from the kitchen into the staircase. It took quite a bit of work to carry the tall trembling man to his room on the third floor. On the way they had to drop Remus once and leaned him against a wall.

"Merlin's beard! Moony, next time please tell me sooner that you're not feeling well any more," Sirius shouted.

Lupin did not answer. Under his closed eyelids, his eyes twitched restlessly back and forth, he had pressed his jaws firmly together and pulsating veins emerged from his temples. Tonks was uneasy.

"Let's go!" she urged Sirius and they continued their ascent.

Remus' room was Sirius's father's former bedroom, which lay a little apart from the other grand rooms in the attic. A dark, spartan room with a massive, uninviting bed frame made of dark ebony stood at its front side.

Sirius and Tonks laid Remus on the dusty mattress and removed all blankets and curtains into which he could get entangled and hurt himself during his transformation.

At last Sirius closed the two oriel windows and locked out the mild summer evening, on whose firmament stood a perfect, bright full moon.

Lupin's hands were clawed into the thin sheet and small pearls of perspiration stood on his forehead. Tonks would have liked to have relieved him of his pain but did not dare to touch him in this situation.

Remus may have been under the spell of the wolf ban and kept his human consciousness throughout the transformation, but he remained a dangerous animal whose claws and teeth could still seriously injure them.

The severe pain made Lupin unpredictable at the moment, which was why Sirius and Tonks did not stay in the room longer than necessary, but quickly returned to the corridor and magically locked the door behind them.

Slightly out of breath, Sirius leaned against the wood panelling. "Thank you." he said to Tonks. "It would have been really hard on my own. I don't understand why he didn't just go up earlier."

Tonks shrugged her shoulders. "You're welcome. I guess he just wanted to be at the meeting as long as possible..."

"Still...", Sirius stroked his hair out of his face. "That was a little irresponsible of him. Even to himself. He could've gotten seriously hurt. I don't know him like this..."

From Remus' bedroom there were now tediously suppressed screams and loud moans, followed by a deep growl. Sirius pityingly wrinkled his face.

"Let's go downstairs. There's nothing left to do for him tonight."

* * *

Tonks helped Alastor into his travel cloak and accompanied him up to the entrance hall, where they said goodbye as quietly as possible. Tonks was not quite clear why Sirius had so urgently asked them to do so, but she suspected that this was about the neighbours, who were not supposed to know that someone still lived in Grimmauld Place No 12. Once Dunbledore found the time, they would cast a Fidelius spell over the headquarters to protect it from both Muggles' and Wizard's eyes.

Alastor pulled his walking stick out of the troll foot. He looked around the bleak hall again. There was a worried look on his face. Apparently, he was no longer sure whether he should leave his protégé alone on a full moon with a werewolf and a wizard who was wanted for murder.

"Don't worry, Mad-Eye!" Tonks said reassuringly. "Everything will be all right. Remus and I can handle it,"

"Listen." Alastor interrupted her. He rummaged in his coat pockets and finally brought to light a small bottle with a bluish liquid.

Tonks' mouth remained open. "Where did you get this?" she whispered insistently.

Alastor gave her a look that made her go silent. "If the werewolf gets out of your control... if you have the feeling that being together with his conspecifics does him no good - this is said to happen very often - then...", he pressed the vial into her hand.

Tonks shook her head defensively. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Draught of Living Death... but very diluted." Alastor quickly added when he saw Tonks' dismayed expression. "It won't put him in a coma right away... several hours of unconsciousness from which no one can wake him up, that's all."

"Mad-Eye, I..." Tonks' helpless stuttering was not very convincing.

"I just want you to be safe."

"You send me on a mission like this and the only thing you warn me about is my partner? Remus obviously is having a hard time." Alastor seemed unconvinced, but before he could answer her, Tonks put forward the killer argument: "Dumbledore trusts him. So, we should do it, too."

The next sentence seemed to cost Alastor a great deal of effort. Dissatisfied, he grinded his teeth until he finally pressed out the words between his jaws: "Dumbledore can be wrong."

Tonks tilted her head. "He wasn't wrong about you, Mad-Eye. Why don't you give Remus a chance?"

Aalstor made a strange movement between shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders before closing Tonks' finger around the potion in her hand. "Just take it. Just in case... Constant vigilance!" The last sentence Tonks spoke along like a mantra.

"Good luck, Nymphadora."

After Alastor had left the house, Tonks quickly had the bottle disappear into her jacket pocket. She did not plan to use it.

* * *

In the following two days Tonks did not hear from any of the members of the Order. Alastor was still with Dumbledore - Tonks wondered where the school principal was spending the holidays, for she could not imagine him anywhere else but Hogwarts - and Remus did not seem to have recovered from his transformation yet. Tonks was still tinkering with a few details of the mission on her own, but soon found nothing that could be improved right now. Kingsley had given her a few days off before she left so that she could prepare herself properly and be independent in her short-term decisions.

So, Tonks enjoyed the hot summer weather and settled down on the tiny balcony of her apartment. To Bill's incomprehension, next to a jug of ice-cold pumpkin juice she set up a jam jar, which contained a little magical light. She used the blue flame to communicate with Sirius. In the bright midday sun, it could hardly be seen, but when the flame finally turned red and heated up to such an extent that the pumpkin juice nearby almost began to boil, Tonks knew that it was time.

She ran into her bedroom excitedly, only to realize that about all her preparations she had completely forgotten the packing itself. Rushed, she pulled out an old backpack from under the bed and swung her wand. Immediately, clothes, shoes, books, pens, today's edition of the Daily Prophet and the spicoscope that Alastor had once given her all flew into the open bag, where they landed as wild chaos. In an attempt to take up Tonks' entire possessions, it almost burst at the seams.

Tonks used to travel with an old wardrobe trunk from her boarding school days, but on this mission she could take with her only the essentials in order to remain as flexible as possible. A half-empty bottle of butter beer broke to pieces, as Tonks' beloved edition of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' flew into it and knocked it of the dresser. Innocently the book fell at her feet. Angrily she reached for it. That one would have to stay here.

Drwan by the noise, Bill stuck his head into the room. "Are you all right?" he asked with an amused face.

Tonks frowned. The damage was no greater than that of the ugly carpet, now soaked in butter beer. Bill entered and casually removed the stain with a swerve of his wand.

"Were you trying to pack?" he asked. "You'll have to practice there."

Tonks nodded moaning. "My mom's really good at this. She clearly should have made me help more in the household... but she always wanted to prove how good she could do it herself," she replied apologetically.

Laughing, Bill picked up some postcards, most of which came from him, from the floor. "You'd rather hunt gnomes and fairies than help with the household." he teased her.

Someone knocked timidly and the door opened again. It was Fleur who must have just arrived. Tonks had agreed to give her a key to the apartment at some point, but didn't like it when Bill's girlfriend just showed up unannounced.

He was all the happier. Grinning, he went to her to welcome her with a kiss. Fleur quickly got rid of him, public expressions of love were usually unpleasant to her. In that respect, she was very British.

She just opened her mouth to greet Tonks as she noticed the untidiness of the room. "Mon dieu, Tonks! What happened here?"

Insulted, Tonks crossed her arms. It didn't look that much worse than usual, after all. "Nothing. I'm just going away."

Fleur looked at her boyfriend questioningly. "You never told me about this," she said reproachfully.

"It hasn't been known for very long," Bill defended himself. He proudly added: "Tonks travels for her work as an Auror. And today seems to be the big day."

Fleur nodded and to Tonks' surprise she saw reluctant recognition in her beautiful face.

But that could also be deceptive. Fleur rolled up her blouse sleeves with a determined face. "I will 'elp you."

The last thing Tonks wanted was Bill's girlfriend 'elping her. She would inevitably rummage through her personal belongings and possibly even find the secret travel preparations or references to Sirius.

"That's nice of you, but really not necessary...", Tonks tried to prevent anything worse with an artificial laugh.

But Fleur's facial expression tolerated no contradiction and Bill had discreetly withdrawn in the meantime. "Oh, yes, it is. It's not going to take long!"

And indeed, with an energetic sweep of her wand, Fleur made Tonks' clothes fold neatly and sort by colour. Writing pens, parchment and ink flooded into the folder that Tonks hadn't even known she had, and her few cosmetics neatly lined up at the edge of her desk. Fleur seemed highly concentrated and Tonks was speechless about the clarity and precision of her spells. Finally, Fleur managed to fill the bag pack to the brim with the most necessary clothes and everyday objects without it exploding. She even made its straps close on their own. Satisfied, she lowered the wand and took a look at her work.

"Wow, that was pretty good." Tonks admitted. In return she got a graceful nod and a conceited smile before Fleur left the room.

Alone again, Tonks picked up a few more photos and secret documents and stuffed them into her shoulder bag. Her travelling clothes were practical and simple: Despite the warm weather she wore her boots and long trousers, a wide T-shirt and short hair. In that way equipped she went to the kitchen to say goodbye to Bill and also to grab some pumpkin juice.

Her best friend stood alone by the window. Fleur had gone to the balcony. Tonks saw her standing with her back to them at the balustrades, her silver-blond hair fluttering around her narrow shoulders, although there was no wind at all. She tried not to disturb Bill and Tonks in saying goodbye. Amazingly tactful, as Tonks thought.

"Goodbye, Bill."

Her friend turned to her. His expression was unusually serious. "I know you didn't tell me everything about this mission. I didn't say anything, but I know. You've been acting so weird for days, what is it?"

Tonks frowned. She should have known that Bill had seen through every excuse she had made up so far. She couldn't hide anything from him, he knew her too well for that. She made another weak defense attempt. "Bill, I'm going on a top-secret mission, of course I can't tell you everything."

Disappointed, Bill let his shoulders hang down. Tonks was so sorry she couldn't just tell the truth. But it would be pointless to come out with everything now and then disappear. She hugged her friend and said, "When I get back, I can tell you more."

Bill returned her hug. "Just be careful! And don't get involved with the wrong people... and eat enough and -"

Laughing, Tonks resigned. "You sound like my mom!"

To her relief, Bill's corner of his mouth showed a smile again. The subject was certainly not yet finished for him, but at least he agreed to let it rest until she was back. "Did you even tell your parents you're going away?" he asked severely.

Tonks hummed and hawed. "I saw no reason to."

Bill punishes her with a disapproving look.

"They're worried anyway, and... you don't tell your parents everything either." Tonks nodded her head meaningful towards Fleur. Bill blushed.

Suddenly there was a loud hiss outside and Fleur jumped screaming aside. Bill and Tonks' heads turned around. The small magical light shone scarlet red, swollen to the size of a coconut and threatened to break the glass in which it still stood on the balcony.

That was Tonks' cue. With one last encouraging look in Bill's direction, she grabbed her broom, which leaned against the kitchen wall, and disapperated.

* * *

It was the first time that Tonks walked alone, without Alastor at her side, to Grimmauld Place No 12. He had always owned a key, but now that he wasn't here, Tonks didn't know how to get into the house. Suspiciously, she looked at the blind nameplate above the doorbell. She considered it unlikely that the old device was still functional and therefore decided to use the heavy door knocker in the form of a snake's head. No evil suspecting, Tonks let the brass knob bang three times loudly against the dark gate.

Moments later, she was scared to death.

Apparently, all hell broke loose inside the house. Someone was screaming and raging in a high-pitched voice. The voice of a woman who shouted so loudly that Tonks covered her ears door and anxiously looked out for curious Muggles. She pressed her head laterally against the wood in an attempt to identify the cause of the ruckus. Weakly she heard footsteps and beside the screaming hardly discernible male voices. Then the door was opened and Tonks, who was still listening, stumbled over the threshold, right into Remus' arms.

Desperately trying to regain her balance, she clung to his shoulders and saw with her eyes wide open where the noise came from: The curtain at the front of the entrance hall, behind which Tonks had always suspected the cellar exit, was now open and revealed the life-size image of a woman. The portrait showed an old dark-haired witch in silver and green with a bright red head screaming her soul out.

"TRAITOR BLOOD GANG, SHAME ON THE WHOLE FAMILY! WERWOLF SCUM IN MY HOUSE...", when she saw Tonks, she paused briefly before running even redder and yelled: "THERE SHE IS! THE BRAT OF MY UNWORTHY NIECE THAT PREFERRED TO RUIN HER BLOODSTATUTS BY MARRYING A DIRTY MUGGEL-", she was interrupted when Sirius, who had been dragging the curtains to the sides of the picture for some time, succeeded in closing it.

The silence almost hurt the ears. Tonks still stared completely perplexed at the closed curtains, while Remus and Sirius, both out of breath, exchanged anxious glances.

"May I introduce Walburga Black, your great-aunt... or also known as my mother."

Speechlessly, Tonks tried to connect in her head the image of the screaming woman and the man in front of her whom she had grown fond of in the last few days.

"I think she's in shock," Remus said, when Tonks, after minutes of silence, made no preparations to respond to Sirius' words.

Tonks looked at them and stuttered: "No, it's... I'm just... surprised, I think."

Sirius nodded. "I understand that. She's the reason we're always so quiet around here. She starts screaming when there's noise. We wanted to take the picture off, but I think she used a permanent sticky curse to make my life a living hell forever." With a bitter smile he turned away from his mother's portrait and waved her into the kitchen.

Tonks picked up her broom, which she had dropped in shock, and Remus locked the door.

"So this is her... the traitor's daughter. If Kreacher had known this...", the old house-elf came to sip at her through the entrance hall. Apparently, he had been lurking in one of the dark corners the whole time, watching the scene. His face showed confusion but above all disgust. "How dare the wicked half-breed to come here when her unworthy mother has been banished from this old and noble house? How daring to show herself with the beautiful features of Madame Bellatrix, when it could take on a more fitting face? Maybe that of a pig..." The house-elf burst into spiteful giggling.

Tonks didn't know what to say to this.

But Remus stept in front of her. "Your views are of no interest, Kreacher!", he said in a firm voice.

"Not of interest," the elf aped after him. "Who cares what a werewolf says to Kreacher? No one! Right, mistress? No one." Gossiping quietly, he disappeared into the darkness again, not without first giving Tonks a devastating glance.

Remus put one hand on her shoulder and released her from her numbness. "Are you all right? Don't take it personally. He doesn't know any better."

Tonks frowned. With a hint of anger in her voice she asked: "What is this? Are you protecting him for the cruel things he says? He respects none of us!"

A sad smile appeared on Remus' lips. "Let's put it this way, I'm used to people who talk the way he does." A sad smile appeared on Remus' lips. "But the thought that they're all just misguided... under the wrong influences, helps me. Helps me not to freak out at every hostile remark, every rejection."

Shaking her head, Tonks replied: "But it hurts you anyway."

Remus nodded seriously. "Yes, but no one else."

* * *

Sirius was sulking. It was obvious that he would have loved to accompany them on their mission. While Remus and Tonks dragged their luggage out of the house and into an abandoned side street, he ran beside them as a big black dog. Showing his isultedness he pinched in his tail, growled at passing cats and barked away a flock of sparrows.

"Hush, Paw! We don't want to draw any more attention to ourselves," hissed Tonks. They had agreed to call Sirius outside the house only by his nickname, which fortunately could pass for a dog name. But Sirius did not pay attention to her rebuke but jumped challengingly onto a low garden wall and balanced along it with a proudly raised nose. Tonks moaned. He couldn't be any more dog-unusual.

She and Remus attracted enough suspicious glances in the dim streets of London. She with a backpack and broom. He with a mended travel cloak, scars on his face and rings under his eyes. His transformation two days ago had left clearly visible traces. That was another reason why they decided to cover the distance to Cardiff with the Knight Bus. They would be less conspicuous among other wizards. In addition, Tonks wanted to be seen by as many witnesses as possible as she got off the bus at her destination to avoid any doubts Kingsley might have about her sincerity in fulfilling the mission.

Finally they had found a suitable solitary place and said goodbye to Sirius. Remus crouched down in front of him and looked him in the eyes. Slowly and forcefully, as if to exhort a child, he said: "Please don't do anything stupid while I'm away. I'm sure Mad-Eye will be back soon and maybe Albus and Minerva will stop by." After a short break, during which he apparently interpreted the reproachful look of the dog, he added: "You know we would like to take you with us. But you also know it's not possible." Remus straightened up again and stroked Sirius's fur encouragingly. "Keep your chin up!"

When he resigned, the big dog threw himself on Tonks and licked across her face. She laughed and gave back the warm embrace.

"Hey, why aren't you mad at her too?" asked Remus, who followed the scene in amusement.

Sirius looked at him disparagingly as if it was obvious that Tonks was of course not to blame. Although it was her who had proposed Remus' participation in the mission.

Grinning, the two watched Sirius, who now quickly ran back towards Grimmauld Place.

"How does he get in?" Tonks asked. "He can't hold the key."

Remus stretched out his wand to call the Knight Bus before answering quietly. "The house is always open to family members."

When he saw Tonks' skeptical look, he added: "Only for those who actually still bear the name 'Black', as we have noticed. Which means, of course, neither you nor your mother can get in without a key. But fortunately, this also applies, for example, to Bellatrix Lestrange or Narcissa Malfoy."

Tonks had no time to answer, as at that moment the three-storey purple bus appeared in front of them with a loud bang and split the dark evening with two flashes of orange spotlights.

Tonks smiled and looked up at Remus. She whispered excitedly: "Here we go!"


	8. Harbwr Hudol

Harbwr Hudol

"Here we are!"

Stan Shumpike, the pockmarked conductor of the Knight Bus, pulled open the rickety sliding door of the bus and pushed Remus and Tonks with gentle force onto the street. With the words "Go ahead, my darlings! We have to maintain a schedule," he threw their luggage on the sidewalk, closed the doors and a second later disappeared along with the huge bus.

It was already night, but the port of the Welsh city was still bustling with activity. The two wizards found themselves surrounded by bright floodlights, shouting dock workers, container ships and oil puddles. The salty sea air blew through their hair and seagulls screamed above their heads. Smitten by the many impressions and the huge number of muggles surrounding her, Tonks unconsciously moved a little closer to Remus and clutched her comet 260 like a lifebelt on high seas. However, the situation seemed to unsettle Remus as well, but he smiled encouragingly.

Tonks looked back at him and tightened her shoulders. She was an Auror after all! What could frighten her? "Let's find a place to stay for the night and make a plan.", she set the tone and walked resolutely south, away from the harbour to the outskirts where she suspected the magician's quarters. Remus followed her with his head down so as not to cause a sensation with his many scars and fresh scratches.

In almost every major city there were small areas where mainly wizards and squibs lived among themselves. There was usually also at least one inn for magicians on their way through. The areas often had a bad reputation in the Muggle world and were additionally protected with Muggle defense spells, so that the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was not endangered. Few loners, such as Alastor, preferred to live outside these areas for a variety of reasons. The oldest pure-blooded families lived mostly shielded from the rest of the world in their mansions in the countryside.

Tonks chose deserted and sparsely lit streets that led through quiet residential areas instead of taking the shorter way along the coast. Quickly and without speaking, they contested their march through the muggle city.

They had already been on the road for three quarters of an hour, and Tonks was already afraid that she had taken the wrong direction, when suddenly an ivy-covered sign grew out of the street lamp in front of her. In old-fashioned letters the words Harbwr Hudol were emblazoned on it which - according to an expert remark by Remus – meant 'magic harbour' in Welsh. Acknowledging Tonks nodded. "I think we've reached our goal."

They passed the sign, which was certainly not visible to muggels, and found themselves in a busy street. It was lined with ordinary gardens and houses with terraces. But they were furnished and decorated in the most unusual ways: Living weathercocks strutting up and down on the roof tops; self-folding parasols; bushes inhabited by humming swarms of fairies; flowerbeds with colourful, phosphorescent plants that had not dried out despite the heat; and enchanted lanterns floating over garden tables. Though, even more extraordinary were the creatures that roamed the streets and gardens. Tonks saw laughing children chasing each other on toy brooms; wizards and witches sitting chatting around magical fires; exotic pets and magical creatures still populating the sidewalks at this late hour. They all seemed light-hearted and cheerful, as if they were celebrating some sort of festival.

Tonks looked at Remus questioningly. He watched with a smile the hustle and bustle around them and said: "Today is the Welsh national holiday... Well, at least that of the wizarding world. The muggles celebrate their patron St. David in spring. Today, however, we remember the expulsion of the Roman occupying forces some 600 years ago. The Celtic wizards have played a major part in the battles what is of course not mentioned in the muggles' history books."

Tonks nodded fascinated. "You know your way around. Is Welsh history a hobby of yours?"

Remus laughed. "No, my grandparents were from Wales. They told me all kinds of things about the magic history of the country. I even used to speak a little Welsh," he sank for a moment into apparently very happy childhood memories before a shadow fell over his features and his gaze returned to Tonks. "But I forgot most of it," he added, seemingly indifferently.

They set off and headed for a crooked signpost with countless arms pointing in all directions.

Tonks was curious. For the fact that Remus had learned pretty much everything about her origin through Sirius and the Black's family tree, she still knew very little about him.

"Are they still living here? Your grandparents, I mean," she asked, evading a little girl who was chasing giggling after a cloud of soap bubbles coming out of the tip of her father's wand. Remus took his time with his answer. Finally, he said vaguely: "We used to visit them often. The contact then somehow was... interrupted."

He studied the signs as if there was nothing more interesting in the world and then pointed up the road: "There is only one guest house here: _Y Ddraig Goch_. Let's hope for the best."

Above the invitingly open door of the inn _Y Ddraig Goch_ hung a wooden sign, on which an enchanted carving showed a red dragon which meandered wildly, casting small clouds of smoke from time to time. Tonks laughed at it, but Remus seemed in thought. Side by side they entered the small pub and went to the bar. A young woman with recalcitrant red curls and a broad Welsh accent assigned two upstairs rooms to them, which they reached via a narrow wooden staircase.

Tonks' room was small and stuffy, but that hardly bothered her, knowing that she would only spend a few nights here anyway. She looked through the window into the bustling backyard of the inn, where many witches and wizards sat, drinking butter beer or mead and listening to a Welsh sylph performing a ballad. Almost longingly, Tonks watched them. This peaceful gathering of magical beings and creatures, the community of witches and wizards touched something in her. So far she had only rarely experienced anything like this.

As a child, she had been growing up in two worlds: The orderly and peaceful life of her muggle-born father and the complicated and painful past of her witch mother. They had lived relatively remotely, far from muggles and magicians alike. Her parents had always been content having just each other, but Tonks always had wanted more, pushing the boundaries of her quiet family home.

It was the company of like-minded people which she had always missed and which she experienced for the first time at Hogwarts. Later she went to Quidditch tournaments and started working in the Ministry of Magic to experience as much of the wizards' social life as possible. Her hatred of the dark arts, which had moved her to become an Auror, also partly stemmed from this deep need. Racism, dark magic, and the limited mindset of those who used it, threatened to destroy solidarity and cohesion in the magical world if no one fought them.

It was approaching midnight, but the summer heat of the day was still above the roofs of _Harbwr Hudol_.

Remus and Tonks had changed and sat down at the end of a full table in the yard of the inn. Remus had taken off his cloak and pushed up his sleeves. He seemed more at ease and relaxed than Tonks had ever seen him before. She herself wore the finest thing she had taken with her - a green blouse with jeans - and had grown a chestnut brown mane in honour of the special day. They both caught on the jolly mood of the other guests and soon toasted with a bearded, well-fed wizard, named Rodrick. His companion, Phillenew, was a great muscular man, about thirty. He seemed a little drunk and stared into his glass most of the time, humming quietly. But when he looked up, Tonks saw the expression of utmost vigilance and distrust in his eyes. She could tell from his look that he had something to hide.

When she accompanied Remus to the bar, she told him about her observation. He nodded affirmatively and ordered four butter beers. Tilting towards Tonks, he said quietly: "He's a werewolf."

"What? What makes you think that?" she asked alarmed.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I can feel it. He probably already noticed I know his secret. And he knows mine."

Tonks was thinking. "Does his friend know?"

Looking at the mismatched couple, Remus replied: "I don't think so. He seems rather ignorant to me. They probably haven't known each other long either."

"All right, then we have to be very discreet not to expose Phillenew. Try to find out more about the other werewolves living here," Tonks whispered and pushed a few Sickles over the counter.

Remus protested: "No, don't! I can pay for my own beer."

Tonks grinned. "That's not my money. This is a top secret mission and you're my partner. We drink at the expense of the ministry," she raised her full bottle. "To you!"

Now Remus smiled and cheered to her. " _To you!_ "

The night went on and Phillenew continued drinking. His mood did not improve, but all of a sudden he started to talk more and more.

"You know, it was actually the werewolves of Cardiff who forced the Romans to flee, back then. And for good reason. The Romans have always feared and respected the wolf, from the start, so to speak. Let's just think of the emergence of Rome: Only the two boys Romulus and Remus, who were raised by a wolf, were capable of this achievement. That is why the Romans worship the wolves. However, they remain something fundamentally foreign to the ancient Republicans. So far in the south, the animals rarely occur and remain mythical creatures shrouded in legend, to whom supernatural powers are attributed."

"What are you getting at, Phil? I'm not in the mood for a history lesson," grumbled Rodrick, whose nose had turned red from alcohol.

"The point is," Phillenew continued unimpressed, "that the werewolves are once again completely denied their contribution to the story. As if a few bards and Celtic druids alone could have managed to expel a Roman legion from their land. I tell you, there was a time when werewolves and wizards worked together harmoniously ... and that's how it should be again."

Apparently at the end of his lecture, Phillenew leaned back and downed the rest of his butterbeer.

Rodrick fixated his companion disparagingly. "You think we should deal with this werewolf pack just because it went well one time over 600 years ago? You're crazy!" Abruptly he pushed his chair back and disappeared inside the _Ddraig Goch_ , probably to get something to drink.

Remus, who had listened to the conversation with a tense expression on his face, now bent over to Phillenew. "I think you're right. But what can be done to improve the understanding between wizards and werewolves?"

Phillenew waved off. "There is no way it's going to work out under Fudge's rule! The whole Ministry of Magic is soaked with his backward and werewolf-hostile views. Nothing will change in a hundred years. Nah, there must be a fundamental change!"

Tonks listened attentively. "And what kind?" she asked nervously.

The strange wizard leaned over the table to them and struck a conspiratorial note. "I want to be completely open with you." When he was sure of Remus' and Tonks' undivided attention, he continued: "Something must change for the werewolves. Enormously! And there are people who promise to bring these changes about. People who respect the werewolves." He continued even quieter. "There's a rumor that you-know-who is back. And that's not just what this crazy kid with the scar on his forehead says, no. I've met people, influential, reasonable people, who say the same thing. And they also say that the Dark Lord rejoices at any werewolf who wants to help him build a new order." Significantly, he looked at Remus.

He cleared his throat audibly and straightened up a bit. "Well, I don't know..." Tonks stepped on his foot under the table. He should agree with Phillenew in order to keep him talking. This information was very important for the order. Remus understood and quickly added: "And how did you hear about these people? Where did you meet them?"

Phillenew's eyes scampered over to Tonks and he looked at Remus questioningly.

"It's good. She knows," Remus said reassuringly.

The other werewolf nodded and examined Remus approvingly. "It's good, right? Having a partner you can trust."

Tonks blushed with this remark, but Remus didn't correct Phillenew's mistake, but let him talk further.

"Well, there's a whole pack in Cardiff," said Phillenew, as if to reveal a great secret to them. "We usually meet one week after the full moon in one of the old Roman settlements. Of course we also meet directly at full moon to hunt together, but on this occasion strangely no guest has appeared yet," he said ironically and burst into hoarse laughing.

Remus briefly pulled his lips to a fake smile and then asked Phillenew to continue speaking.

"So about a month ago this guy was suddenly there. I don't know who brought him along, but it doesn't matter either. Anyway, he told us about you-know-who, about his ideas and his goals and so on. It went down well with us. Finally someone who dares to tell the truth. Said he'd come back for the next meeting and if you want -" he took a dramatic break, "I could get you in there too." With a patronizing expression he leaned back and waited for their reaction.

Remus and Tonks exchanged a brief look. Their worst fears had come true. They absolutely had to take part in this meeting to get a clearer picture of the situation. But they should not agree too quickly to avoid arousing Phillenew's suspicion.

Cautiously Tonks now took the word: "What about Dumbledore?"

Phillenew snorted contemptuously. "What about him?"

"Albus Dumbledore, the Prophet made fun of him because he claimed you-know-who was back. Looks like he was right." Without paying attention to Phillenew's doubting look, she continued with a piercing voice: "Among the wizards there are still other opinions than those of the ministry."

"Oh yeah? And what exactly has Dumbledore changed for the werewolves of Great Britain?", Phillenew asked provocatively.

"He hired me as a teacher," Remus now joined Tonks. "He made sure that I could go to school and he always stood up for me."

"So? Did he do that? And how are things at work lately?" Phillenew let his gloating look wander over Remus' old worn shirt. "Your girlfriend paid for the beer. What about your job at Hogwarts? Doesn't that throw off so much?"

Tonks wanted to disagree, but Remus held her back. "I don't have the job anymore," he admitted.

Phillenew nodded triumphantly. "That's what I thought. As soon as anybody finds out who you really are, no one cares about who protects you anymore. The Ministry legitimizes this discrimination and the wizards act accordingly. Albus Dumbledore may be an exception, maybe an influential exception, but to be honest ... he's just an ordinary man like you and me."

Tonks flinched inwardly. Hadn't she thought something similar a few days ago?

But Phillenew already spoke further. "He could never give up his perfect do-gooder image just to help us. He would never go over dead bodies so that something would finally change. But this is the only way to bring about a long-term solution. History teaches us: A revolution demands sacrifices. And that's something that Albus Dumbledore will never accept." He seemed completely sober again when he stood up and shook Remus' hand. "Think about it, both of you," he added with a look at Tonks. "Come by, listen to what these people have to say. Maybe you'll think like them afterwards, maybe not. But in any case, you won't think in the way you did before." With these words he quickly moved away from their table and disappeared into the _Ddraig Goch_.

When the two of them finally climbed the wooden stairs in the early hours of the morning and Tonks wanted to go into their room, Remus held them back. Confused, she looked at him. "Yes?"

Remus thought for a moment before he asked her: "Say, do you trust Dumbledore?"

"Of course, he founded the order," Tonks replied immediately. Too fast, she thought to herself.

She could tell by looking at Remus that her words had not convinced him.

"I ... I don't know ... who can you trust these days anyway? Dumbledore is a great man, I don't want to deny that at all. I'm just not too sure what to think of his intentions and his methods sometimes. The way some people put their lives in his hands and trust him blindly ... I'm not a fan of fanaticism," she said cautiously.

Remus nodded and then stated frankly: "But you use him to justify your actions."

Tonks raised her shoulders indifferently. "If I had the choice between him, Fudge and You-know-who, I would of course choose Dumbledore. He may have his mistakes, but he's still the lesser evil, I suppose."

Remus had to laugh. "That sounds good. The lesser evil fights for the greater good! If Padfood could hear that!"

Tonks looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, but I can't see Dumbledore any other way at the moment. Phillenew has a point there ... somehow."

Remus frowned sceptically. "Be careful, in times of upheaval you shouldn't walk a tightrope between two completely opposing opinions."

"I know," Tonks said upsetly. "But I'm afraid I'll have to do that until I know who I can trust. Just promise me you'll catch me if I slip off."

Remus nodded with a serious expression. "I will," he assured her and then released her into her room. Before she closed the door, he looked her in the eye and added in a soft voice, "And, Tonks ... you can trust me."


	9. To trust or not to trust

To trust or not to trust

When Tonks dragged herself down the stairs the next day, Remus was already sitting in the taproom of the Ddraig Goch drinking tea.

"Morning," he said friendly, apparently careful to hide his amused smile. He didn't seem a bit tired.

Tonks just grumbled for an answer because she had just realised that she probably wouldn't get any coffee in this traditional inn, as it was still quite an exotic drink, at least for the British wizards, and not available everywhere in the Wizarding World.

Instead she also ordered tea and eggs with bacon for breakfast.

"You look ... well-rested," she then noted with an envious look at Remus, who smiled and replied: "Not at all. I'm just used to getting by with little sleep."

That even made sense. Tonks nodded while Remus continued: "Well, I'd say that we can already consider the last evening a progress and prepare ourselves for the meeting on," he thought briefly. "... Saturday. Anyway, I will do that. You can, if you want, leave immediately and start with the assignment that actually brings you here."

Remus emptied his cup and placed it on the Daily Prophet which laid before him.

On the front page there was once again the huge picture of a slim teenage boy with black uncombed hair, round glasses and a scar on his forehead.

What lies did the press this time come up with to make Harry Potter and those who believed him look as ridiculous as possible? And how would the Death Eaters use these lies for their own purposes?

"I think I'll stay a few more days," Tonks said suddenly.

Remus choked on his tea. "I beg your pardon?"

"Phillenew might get suspicious when he realises that I left in such a hurry," she explained.

Tonks digged into her breakfast, which just had been brought.

Remus watched her anxiously and replied, "But Padfoot has been in London for quite some time, right under the Ministry's nose. And now I'm not there anymore to stop him from leaving the house. It can't be long before he reveals himself through some silly idea. The Ministry does not know that he is an Animagus. That must remain our advantage."

Tonks wiped her mouth and raised her hands reassuringly. "I know, I know, and I wouldn't put him in such danger any longer than necessary by postponing my mission, but ... I think our mission here could be more important to the Order than we initially thought." She lowered her voice. "You-know-who has already started recruiting his followers out of those who are at the margins of society and therefore offer little resistance. Who do you think will be next? The giants, the centaurs? We must do something before it is too late!"

"It's already too late, Tonks," Remus replied. "All we can do here is limit the damage. The werewolves will neither cooperate with Fudge nor Dumbledore -"

"You don't know that!" Tonks whispered vehemently.

"Yes, I can. Between werewolves and sorcerers many unpleasant things have happened in the past. Some were simply covered up by the ministry so that the problem would not penetrate the consciousness of the masses. Everyone pretends that it's alright that werewolves and many other magical beings live an almost rightless existence."

"That is not true! The wizards are not blind about how the rest of the magical community is doing!" Tonks slowly grew louder. "You can't just put everyone in the same cauldron and claim, just because Fudge makes racist laws, everyone's acting on them!"

"Well, it damn often looks that way to me!" Now Remus raised his voice as well. His whole body was tense, as if he wanted to jump up at any moment, and his hand that rested on the table was all clenched up. "As long as the old pure-blooded families still have something to say and control the ministry with their money and their connections, nothing can or will change."

"Nobody controls me," Tonks insisted offendedly.

"You can't see it." Remus took a short break before he continued. "Anyway, Phillenew's not wrong when he calls for a fundamental change. And the ministry will be the first to go down."

"And you tell _me_ not to 'walk tighttropes'? Well, if that's what you think, then you'll get along very well with Phillenew's new 'friends' at this meeting," hissed Tonks. "Who knows, maybe they still have a free spot as they welcome werewolves so much."

Remus' face turned into stone instantly and Tonks knew she had crossed a line. She immediately gave in and said more quietly: "No, I don't mean that. I just wanted to ... Don't give up hope so quickly! Werewolves and wizards still have a chance."

But Remus did not listen to her. His face still showed no movement and his fist was slackened on the tabletop, as if Tonks' words had drained him of all strength. She was so terribly ashamed of what she had said. Carefully she stretched out her hand to touch Remus' arm. "I'm sorry."

Remus pulled away and stood up. "I need some air," he said briefly and left the inn with long steps.

Tonks hated apologizing. After all, she had already told Remus that she was sorry! What else was she supposed to do?

To insult him indirectly as Death Eater hadn't been right, she knew that. But he had made her angry. He had provoked her by questioning the tolerance of wizards and the independence of the ministry.

No one controlled the Auror Department! At least not as far as Tonks was concerned. The hunters of black magicians had always been given a relatively free hand. Under Bartemius Crouch perhaps even too free. But no law could tell her whom not to tolerate.

Tonks knew she didn't diserve such accusations!

Nevertheless, she continued her way across the sunlit square in the centre of Harbwr Hudol. Empty tents, tables and benches from yesterday's celebration still stood around, here and there laid remains of magical fireworks and a few children enthusiastically poked the colourful ashes.

Suddenly she saw Remus. He sat on a bench in the shade of a gnarled oak tree. His eyes were also fixed on the playing children, but his gaze seemed absent.

Tonks was still unsure. Sure he wanted to be alone?

But even if so, they had no time to argue. Determinedly she stepped towards him and sat down on the bench with a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said resolutely once again.

Remus just nodded. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have provoked you like that."

Tonks was silent, because there seemed to be more that Remus wanted to say. After a short while he actually began to speak: "You know ... I'm used to people automatically putting me on the bad, dark side. That seems only natural to them considering the way I am. But ... I never expected my own friends ... that they could secretly think the same way -"

Tonks was shocked and said to him: "I don't actually think that! I just said so because I was angry and -"

"I'm not talking about you."

Tonks paused in surprise.

"Back when Voldemort was in power for the first time and we founded the Order, I felt at home and useful for the first time. I had a task that helped protect my friends and myself from evil. I wanted to give them something back for all their trust, support and company. You really learn to appreciate that when... well, when you are someone like me." He took a short break and looked up into the treetop. Through the roof of leaves fine rays of sun speckled his face. At that moment he seemed younger to Tonks than usual. Just like the insecure, reserved boy he had been once who only blossomed and developed his potential among friends.

Without looking at her, Remus continued. "I put all my energy into the Order. But it was not enough. My closest friends didn't trust me."

Now he looked over to Tonks. Deep grief in his gaze. "They didn't tell me about the Fiedelius charm they put over Lily's and James' house to protect them. Of course, only very few knew about it and that makes a lot of sense. But Dumbledore knew about it, he casted the spell after all. And also, Padfoot, how could it be any different? He and James had no secrets from each other. And then there was ... Wormtail." Remus pronounced the name like a repulsive disease. "You know ... I had always believed that if they ever had to decide between him and me, they'd pick me. But apparently, I was wrong. Lily and James believed that their secret was safer with him than with me. They knew that Peter always was worse at dealing with challenges and stress than me. What made him a better keeper of the secret in their eyes?" He looked at Tonks pleadingly as if this were a serious question. "What kept me from finding my friends' house for months? I was one of the last to hear of her death! Dumbledore had to explain to me what had happened or at least what he thought had happened! Quite simply: Because they didn't trust me. They thought I - like many other werewolves - had followed Voldmort's call to join him. They thought I was one of his spies in the Order, I'm sure of that." Again he paused and looked on the square to the children who were still playing in the sun. Trying to seem indifferent, he added: "But that's all over. Everything that remains ... I simply react sensitively when someone connects me with the dark arts or thinks that I am Death Eater because of my illness. But I know you didn't mean it that way, so ... let's just forget about it." He looked away, his face was contorted as if he was in great pain and he breathed irregularly.

Tonks looked at him upset. Instinctively she moved a little closer to Remus and put a hand on his arm. "Don't say that! That can't be true. Do you know what _I_ think?"

She waited until Remus looked at her and really listened to her words. "They wanted to protect you. They didn't tell you because you are a werewolf, but they did not tell you even though you are a werewolf. One that was very important to them."

Remus closed his eyes. "Does that make sense?"

"A lot. Your illness made you no less trustworthy, certainly not. But it made you vulnerable. You were more vulnerable in this situation than others."

"Voldemort could have told the whole world what I am what did I care! I wouldn't have stopped him. I never would have betrayed my friends because of that!"

Tonks shook her head sadly. "I don't think so either. But what if he had caught you? Denied you the Wolfsbann? What if he had threatened to release you at full moon in the middle of a big city?"

Remus' face lost all colour. "That ... no. I couldn't stop myself." He gulped. "Do you think that's possible? Do you think Lily and James wanted to protect me from that fate?

"I can't imagine it any other way."

Remus's facial expression showed a great inner conflict. Tonks saw how much he wanted to believe her, but couldn't.

She had to make him believe her. Remus Lupin wasn't a bad man, Tonks knew that.

"And because not only they, but I too trust you, I will follow your advice. I ... will leave today to do my job. If you think it's better this way, I don't want to put it off any longer."

Surprised and relieved, Remus asked: "Why did you change your mind?"

Tonks simply said: "I believe in you. And so should you."


	10. The Mission

The Mission

"Where will you stay on the way?" Remus who was accompanying her to the Ddraig Goch's backyard sounded concerned.

Tonks just shrugged her shoulders. "I must not leave any traces, which is why I will avoid any magical areas as much as possible. I think I should be going to Muggle hotels and just in case," she knocked on her full backpack, "I still have Mr. Perkins' tent with me. It suffered a bit during the last Quidditch world Cup, but it'll be allright."

Remus nodded. On the one hand he seemed relieved about her soon departure, on the other hand he also seemed worried about her well-being.

"Why don't you apparate? Or use the flea network? Flying seems very unsafe to me, all alone."

Tonks climbed her Comet 260 and replied: "I don't even know exactly where I want to go. And Alastor says the flea network will most likely be monitored by the ministry. Kingsley can't know that I disappeared under any circumstances."

Unsatisfied Remus agreed. He reached out to her to say goodbye, but then pulled her into a firm embrace that almost took Tonks' breath away. "Take care of yourself," he whispered insistently.

She laughed. "Who is spending the week with werewolves, you or me?" When she saw Remus' tense facial expression, she got serious again. "I'll come back at the end of the week and see how things are going, okay? I really don't want to miss this meeting. Save me a seat!"

"Always," Remus replied dryly.

Tonks smiled at him one last time, trying to look encouraging, and pushed herself off the floor.

Her backpack, which she had attached to the lower end of her broom, shook alarmingly, but remained where it was. She quickly gained height and soon could only spot Harbwr Hudol as a small, dazzling spot underneath her feet.

Tonks' heart beat like a drumset as she, bent over her broomstick, accelerated and raced north.

It was already late afternoon when Tonks reached her temporary destination - a small town near the Scottish border. She had covered almost the entire distance above the clouds so as not to be seen. She could have used a disillusionment charm but keeping it up for so long would have weakened her even more than the cold that surrounded her above the clouds.

As she landed, she felt an uncomfortable pressure on her ears, and once on the ground, Tonks had to sit down on the mossed forest ground to recover from the strains.

Flying and Quidditch were her biggest passion, but for longer journeys the broom as means of transport was not really suitable, as she had to admit to herself once again.

After drinking some big sips of pumpkin juice, she sat up and looked around. The forest she had chosen to land hidden from muggle eyes turned out to be a light pine grove. Tonks could make out a few fields and meadows through the rare tree trunks and, not too far away, a church tower.

She stood up, shouldered her rucksack, hid her broom in a fetch tree and, as a precaution, covered it with a simple muggle defence charm. Also, she checked her face and hair once more in her hand mirror - she looked as boring as she did on her subway ride with Alastor - and then made her way to the town.

A country lane with wide tracks, which - if she wasn't mistaken - had to come from some kind of very large car - led Tonks in just over half an hour to the centre of the village, which was called 'Loarshire' according to a sign.

To Tonks' great relief, there was at least one pub that also offered beds for strangers.

"Without breakfast and bath. Heating's charged extra," mumbled a bored boy with acne who squatted behind the scratched bar and shoved a chewing gum around his mouth. Tonks just nodded, why would she need a heater in summer? After she had handed him the ridiculous bills, which Muggles called money, he rose and shuffled his way into a musty-smelling back room, where he built a fragile sofa bed and covered it with a flimsy sheet. "There you go, Lass," he murmured and sneaked out again.

Tonks didn't waste any time on unpacking but immediately searched her backpack for the bag with the fake markers of Sirius' presence. Of course, she found the collection of hair strands, beard stubbles, Buckbeak's feathers and other unappetizing traces of her grand cousin somewhat disgusting herself, but they were indispensable if Tonks wanted to create a convincing hideout for a wanted mass murderer.

With her wand and shoulder bag, Tonks left the pub again and followed some signs pointing to the nearby Loar Gorge. This place seemed suitable to Tonks to look for a lonely cave or an abandoned hut. On her way through the small town and later along the narrow footpaths that looped on a dull plateau, Tonks met only a few Muggles, all carrying briefcases that shared the same strange sense of ambition, speaking into small apparatuses, pushing strollers, dragging around dogs on leashes, and swinging strange walking sticks wearing the most colourful and ugly sportswear.

As the area became more and more inhospitable and fewer and fewer people were on the road, Tonks began to deviate from the path and climbed rapidly rising rocks and boulders. Finally, she reached a small mountain from where she could see both the village and the rather unimpressive Loar Gorge. She began to look for a hiding place. In a small dip she actually found a wide crack in the dry earth crust. Roots of the surrounding pines almost covered it and it seemed to be almost completely filled with the needles of the trees and animal dirt.

With a few smaller explosive spells, Tonks emptied the gap and enlarged it so she could crawl in. Inside she began her work: she cleared out the cavity, set up a provisional sleeping place where she generously distributed the tracks from her evidence bag and left both hoof and huge bird tracks around the now clearly visible hole which should prove Buckbeak's presence.

As it already dawned, Tonks crawled into the cave one last time and examined her work. It looked as if Sirius had spent at least a few nights here. The clues were a bit too obvious - she was sure that a wanted mass murderer would have been more cautious in blurring his tracks - but all in all she was satisfied. Someone who didn't know Sirius had help from someone within the ministry certainly would fall for the red herring.

Tonks shook earth and moss off her clothes, rubbed her hands on her pants, and finally covered her own tracks with a concealment spell. Then she set off for the descent.

About an hour later Tonks returned to the village sweaty and covered in pine needles. Darkness had settled over the deserted streets and there was not much going on in the pub where Tonks had found the room. Behind the counter the boy's jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Did yah get mugged, Lass?" he asked in shock.

Tonks shook her head and ordered a large glass of water and something to eat.

"Only fries," the boy said apologetically.

Tonks thought for a moment. Was this a Scottish national dish or were these 'fries' something quite normal in the Muggle world? The boy seemed to assume the latter, which was why she nodded shrugging her shoulders.

As she chewed around on the labile, fat-soaked chopsticks, remotely reminding of potatoes, the boy looked at her with a mixture of compassion and distrust. After Tonks had eaten, he leaned towards her and said quietly, "If you want, you can use the bathroom upstairs. I'll get you some proper bedding in the meantime." Apparently, he was better suited for his job than Tonks had assumed. Gratefully smiling, she followed the boy up a staircase to a small clean bathroom where she even received a fringy towel and a piece of curd soap.

Under the thin trickle, which the boy had called a shower, Tonks relaxed a little. Her limbs hurt from the long flight and her arduous climb. At the idea of going on like this for several weeks, perhaps months, she lost her courage. She had to cover shorter distances in order not to overdo herself, but at the same time she had to make sure that Kingsley got as far away from London as possible on his hunt for Sirius.

As the water jet cooled noticeably and the water pressure from the pipe began to resemble that of a soft drizzle, Tonks climbed out of the small tub and dried off.

She wondered what Remus was doing. Was he already building relationships with the werewolves of Cardiff to infiltrate them? Had Phillenew already noticed her absence? What explanation had Remus come up with for this?

Without an owl or a fireplace connected to the flea network, Tonks was unable to contact him, not to mention that they had decided only to notify each other in case of an emergency.

All alone in the dark room on the uncomfortable sofa, now at least freshly upholstered with blankets and pillows, Tonks felt very lonely. Without Bill or at least Remus in the room next door, she felt as if she had not a single friend in the world.

She almost longed for the werewolf meeting to which she would return to Cardiff. Although, she was a little concerned that Remus would fall out with his kind until then. Would it change him if he spent so much time with the pack? Tonks hoped not. Remus might have his sensitivities and grumpy moments, but he was also funny and smart and one of the most decent people she knew. Like Sirius, he had grown close to her heart over the last few days …

Yawning, she turned around and closed her eyes. Slowly sleep overpowered her and released her from her loneliness.

The breakfast the next morning was just as disappointing as the 'fries' from the previous day. Angus - Tonks now knew the name of the boy who worked here - had generously shared the colourful curls he ate with milk, but that didn't make them any less disgusting. Eating them to her felt like chewing on artificial sweet mud.

After Tonks had finally eaten her portion, she gave Angus a - as she hoped - generous tip. His eyes widened with joy, as if he didn't get much praise for his work usually. Greedily, he grabbed the coins and accompanied Tonks to the exit.

"Safe travels! Can I ask you something? Are you doing 'Work&Travel'?" he wanted to know when he said goodbye. "I've thought about it myself ... I've finished school for a year already. But it's not easy to get out of this dump for Lads like me ..." He sounded depressed.

Tonks had no idea what he was talking about but put her hand on his shoulder encouragingly and advised him: "Why don't you go abroad! You really learn a lot and even if it's mainly 'work' in my case, I think this trip will take me further. Try it!"

They shook each other's hands. Tonks shielded her eyes with her hand against the bright sun, which had already developed an extraordinary radiance so early in the day. Angus, leaning with a broom in his hand in the door of the small pub, watched her. "Beautiful weather, isn't it?"

Tonks nodded and disappeared waving behind the next corner.

But her work in Loarshire wasn't done yet. First, she had to cause a bit of a stir. She hid behind a few trash cans and began to change her shape. She grew a few inches, widened her shoulders and grew both a long dark hair mane and a three-day beard. In her pocket mirror she checked the result. She didn't look one hundred percent like her grand cousin as she lacked the many fine scars and his rings under his eyes. But someone who saw her only fleetingly would not be able to tell the difference.

She knew that Kingsley had informed and warned the Muggle Prime Minister of the possible danger posed by Sirius Black. The image and name of the alleged mass murderer were therefore also quite famous among Muggles. If they received anything like information from the outside world in this deserted area at all.

Carefully Tonks peered around the corner to see if there were enough Muggles around to make the action worthwhile. On the market square, where Angus' pub was located, vegetable sellers were setting up their stalls. A few passers-by apparently on their way to work and at the windows some older women appeared here and there shaking out bedding or carpets.

That would have to do. Tonks prepared herself internally to violate the Statute of Wizarding Secrecy in the worst possible way. She aimed her magic wand at the street, careful not to accidently hit a Muggle.

She sent a weak blasting spell to the half-empty square and jumped out of her cover. The people screamed as suddenly a hole burst among them, dust and stones were scattered in all directions, and Tonks apparated in the epicentre of the chaos. Green sparks surrounded the tip of her wand, which could not actually harm anyone, but still looked impressive and frightening. Tonks felt miserable when she saw the people draw back from her in panic and point their fingers at her. But she had to finish what she had begun. To complete the show, she apparated to one of the half-assembled stands and grabbed a few apples and eggs from the baskets. Now she felt wicked enough and with waving hair turned on the spot to disapparate.

Seconds later she arrived in the small pine grove where she had left her broom stick. Hastily she lifted the spell on her hiding place and pulled out the Comet 260. She shook herself and looked down. The slim body had transformed back into her won. Relieved she swung herself onto the broom to bring as much distance as possible between herself and Loarshire. When the Ministry of Magic learned of the incidents in a few hours and arrived with a bevy of Obliviators and other officers from the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Tonks wanted to be away as far as possible.


	11. Reunion

Reunion

In that manner Tonks continued her journey up north. She always chose small, inconspicuous villages, preferably close to forests and preferably only inhabited by Muggles.

If there was a hotel, Tonks took a room and otherwise she spent the night in Perkins' old tent, which since the Quidditch World Championship no longer smelled like a cat but smoke. She usually spent only one, at most two nights in one place before she flew on. Tonks wouldn't have thought how much this way of travelling would wear her down in the long run.

When she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror of the cheap motel she had been staying in at the end of the week, she hardly recognized herself. She was pale and had dark shadows under her eyes that could only be explained by her nocturnal excursions into the surrounding woods and her numerous transformations. Her moss-green hair hung slackly arounf her face and the thin halfmoons under her fingernails were covered with dirt.

She urgently needed a break. For now, she would let her mission rest anyway to return to Remus in Cardiff. Tonks looked forward to the small, cozy room at _Y Ddraig Goch_ , a few days in her own body, and above all a carefree conversation with someone she didn't need to lie to. This prospect was so encouraging that she managed to put on a smile and give her hair a more discreet tone.

With Remus in mind, she gobbled down the flabby scrambled egg in the café next door and whistled on her way into the woods.

She had buried her Comet 260 this time in lack of a better hiding place. She swore that she would never do that again after she had finally found it again and plucked soil and root pieces from its tail. Finally, Tonks climbed her broom and pushed herself off the floor. At about twenty feet she activated her compass spell and began her flight south.

In the late evening Tonks saw the sparkling lights of the lively port in the distance. Since it was impossible to spot the Harbwr Hudol district from above, Tonks ventured down a bit. But she still couldn't see anything of the colourful hustle and bustle of the magic community. Probably there was a kind of magic mist over the streets that protected the area from curious glances even from above. Sighing, Tonks decided to discreetly land somewhere else in order to reach the quarter by foot.

She spotted a dark side street and plunged into a breakneck nosedive. Within seconds she had reached the ground. To land slowly and less risky would probably have revealed her. The mere fact that she was carrying a broom was striking enough. None of the Muggles needed to know that the broom could fly. As usual, however, she did not manage to land in a somewhat elegant and silent manner. She crashed impetuously into a bunch of foul-smelling trash bins, the lids of which rolled away with a rattling noise. A lean cat hissed at her and strutted off with its tail proudly raised. Tonks cursed quietly and pulled herself up.

Then she suddenly heard a noise very close to her. The brick wall in front of her seemed to blur just before her eyes. A breath of wind drove over her skin. Alarmed, Tonks gasped for air and noticed a strange smell that didn't fit into her dirty surroundings, but seemed familiar to her. A moment later it was over again. Tonks was alone in the dark alley. She shook her head. Probably nothing had happened. She was tired and hungry, nothing more. Shuddering, she reached for her broom, which she had dropped in shock, and set off.

"Look, Remus! Your little friend's back!"

Tonks jumped when Rodrick's loud deep voice welcomed her as soon as she had entered the inn. He sat at a table by the empty fireplace. Remus, who had turned his back on Tonks, turned around and looked at her. He seemed stressed, but at her sight his features relaxed. Immediately he stood up and strolled towards her.

Tonks was a little embarrassed. She didn't know whether to just shake his hand or to greet him with a hug. Undecidedly she smiled and made a vague movement in Lupin's direction, stumbling over a large wolfhound sleeping on the floor and falling directly into Remus' arms. He caught her laughing, put her back on her feet and simply said, "Hello."

All Tonks wanted was to sink into the ground in shame. "I'm sorry, uh ... I mean ... hello and ... how are things? ... Or not?"

Obviously amused about her stammering, Remus thoughtfully took her backpack. He called out to his companions by the fireplace: "I'll be right back!" before he headed for the garden door together with Tonks. Acknowledging laughter and whistles were the answer. Tonks made herself small. Together the two of them squeezed into a quiet corner of the inner courtyard.

Now Tonks had the chance to properly look at Remus. He looked good, somehow more alive than at the beginning of the week. Tonks couldn't say whether this was due to being together with his fellows or to the fact that he was still recovering from his transformation. He, too, watched her attentively with a worriedly frowned forehead. "You look pale," he stated finally.

Tonks only shrugged her shoulders. She wouldn't tell him how hard and exhausting her week had been, or he might think she was a wimp. Not that it was important what he thought of her, but nevertheless ... Without reacting to his words, she asked, "How are you? How did you get on here?"

Remus grinned promisingly. "Very good. Maybe something can be saved here after all. I will tell you everything ... But you should lie down first. And eat, they make an excellent chocolate cake here," he reported with glowing eyes.

Tonks sulked a little at the idea that Remus had spent the whole week here in the cozy _Ddraig Goch_ , chatting and eating chocolate cake. She, on the other hand, had clearly been given the more strenuous assignment and, to top it all off, had been on her own all oft he time. Yet she could not be angry with Remus. He seemed more relaxed than she had ever seen him before, and a part of her tried to convince herself that it was because of her return.

As if he had read her thoughts, Remus smiled at her shyly and said, "It's been a long week without you..."

Immediately reconciled, Tonks smiled back. "I missed you too."

Remus turned red. Shortly he grabbed Tonks' luggage and ran ahead of her towards the house. "The best thing is to rest for a while. Then we'll talk further."

A little disappointed about his cool reaction Tonks followed him.


End file.
